Chances
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: FABREVANS FANFIC. A story about missed chances, mistaken chances and second chances. Sam and Quinn meet again 3 years after a failed engagement and are put in a very inappropriate situation. Apparently, Sam's current girlfriend is the best friend of Quinn's current fiancee.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Lima, Ohio_

"There we go. You're ready to walk down the aisle." The hairdresser said, putting finishing touches on the updo hairstyle Quinn was rocking. "Oh! One more thing." She said, adding the veil on the bride's head. "Perfect."

Quinn was looking at herself in the mirror. The smile on her face was ever so gorgeous. It was evident that she was the happiest girl alive. She squeaked in excitement when the hairdresser finally finished her look. "I'm so excited, I can't even describe it!"

She was definitely excited about everything. After being engaged for 5 short months, they are now finally getting married. At a young age of 23, Quinn was sure of her decision. She and Sam have been dating since junior year in College and now that she just landed a position in the Lima Newspaper as a writer, all her plans are falling in the right places.

"Aren't you nervous?" The stylist asked, preparing her white beautiful gown. "Most girls I know get more nervous at the last hour before the march." She said, giggling.

"What time is it?"She asked as she stood up to go to the gown. She has 4 helpers in the room; the stylist and her assistant, hairdresser, and makeup artist.

"It's 4 o'clock. We need to leave in 45 minutes." The stylist said, helping Quinn step in her gown.

Quinn finally got in her wedding dress and it fit so well like she was meant to wear it today. The zipper was closed and she faced the big mirror on the wall. She was as beautiful as an angel. She exhaled deeply and clasped her hands. "Okay, now I'm nervous."

The 4 helpers in the room laughed as she was finally feeling the tension of getting married. It was more of feeling nervous that in about an hour from now, her name and her life will change forever. She was happy about it though and wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Relax for a while and we'll just retouch when you're about to leave." The makeup artist said. Quinn sat down on her bed, trying to stay calm. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The assistant opened it and revealed that it was Mr. Fabray.

"There's my beautiful angel." He said as he went to kiss his daughter.

Quinn giggled then. "Thanks, dad."

Russell Fabray sat beside his daughter. "Look at you. I really can't believe it. This is really happening." He said with a low voice. The tears were forming in his eyes as he exhaled deeply.

"Uhm, ladies. Can you excuse us for a while?" Quinn requested and they did. They went out and when it was just Quinn and her father in the room, she held his hand.

"Dad... Stop crying. I haven't said _I do _yet." She joked and giggled. It wasn't an option for her to cry right now 'cause her makeup were perfectly fixed already.

Her dad squeezed her hand and smiled. "Are you sure about this, sweetie? You're still young...you have more time to think and wait."

"I've never been so sure in my life, dad. I love Sam so much and I know he loves me just as much." She smiled and the watery eyes are now showing. They both giggled at how emotional they are. "Come on, dad. I'll still be your little girl. That same girl who sleeps beside you every Christmas Eve just so Santa won't scare me when he drops by the house." She said, reminiscing her childhood.

Russell leaned forward and kissed the head of his daughter. "I love you Quinn. You know, I want nothing but for you to be happy."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you too." They hugged it out and chilled for a little while before heading to the church where the ceremony will take place.

Xxx

Quinn's parents were already in the car when she went inside. She was holding her purse which she will leave to her best friend, Rachel, who was in the church already. She was holding onto her phone when she got inside and there was a little worry in her face when she opened her phone again.

"Mom, Sam hasn't texted me yet. You think I should call him? I'm getting kind of worried." She asked, eyes switching from her mother to her phone.

"No need, sweetie. I'm sure he's waiting at the altar already. There's this thing where the bride and groom are not to see or contact each other at least a day before the wedding. We'll be there in 10 minutes. I'm sure you can wait." Her mother said and she just nodded and kept her phone in her purse. They car started moving and about 10 minutes later, they were at the church already. There were a lot of people outside as the church door was closed. A few minutes left before they open it and reveal the bride for her to take the march.

Unfortunately, there was a small commotion happening outside the church. Quinn was told to stay inside the car with her mother as Russell went out to check on what's happening. The dad talked to a lot of people, including Sam's parents, and his face wasn't quite pleasant.

"Mom, why is dad looking like that?" She asked and she can feel her heart racing already. She doesn't know anything yet she has a feeling things aren't in good terms.

"Uhmm..." Judy was unsure as well but she didn't need to add to her daughter's worries. "Maybe it's just a minor problem inside. Don't worry."

Suddenly, a cab pulled over behind the bridal car. She was surprised to see Finn, Sam's best friend, getting out and he was sweating and clearly panicking.

"It's Finn. Why is he in a cab? Where's Sam?" Quinn was asking so many questions that Judy started worrying as well.

Her mother didn't answer so Quinn went out of the car to face Finn.

"Quinn! Get back here!" Her mother shouted but it was too late. Quinn went to Finn who was talking to Sam's and her parents.

"Finn. Where's Sam?" She asked.

"Uhmm... Quinn... Sam uh..."

"Tell me, Finn! Where's Sam?!" She was now furious and mad and upset and all the emotions in the world.

"Sam left..." He said and Quinn felt like her world stopped right there. His heart was slowly pumping and she felt like she just froze. "We were about to go here when he grabbed the keys from the counter and left me. I couldn't contact anyone 'cause I left my phone inside the car. I don't know where he went or..."

Quinn stopped hearing things. It was like one big blur. Her mind was empty. She couldn't hear a thing. She tried to open her mouth yet no words were coming out. She tried to move but her feet were glued to the floor. She knows what was happening; she can see it but it was like on mute.

Her dad was mad, Sam's parents were extremely embarrassed, Finn's was completely pressured and Quinn's mom was calming her down. She didn't know what to feel at that moment.

Abruptly, Quinn ran away from the people rode her bridal car. She asked the driver to bring her to a special place that she and Sam always go to. It was a park in Lima that not many of the people know. It was a public place but only about 20% of the population know about it. She knew he was gonna be there.

Quinn got to the park soon and she told the driver to wait for a while. She got out and searched for him. Usually, he would be by the lake, watching the water flow. He wasn't there. Quinn stared at the lake, wanting to cry hard. Suddenly, a familiar voice called her from behind.

"Quinn?"

She turned around and saw Sam. His tie was loose, he didn't have a coat and his sleeves were folded in fourth. "Sam..." Quinn started to cry and ran to hug him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she started to cry. He didn't respond but she didn't let go. Quinn finally pulled back after a few seconds. "What happened, babe?" She was crying, still in denial that her husband to be, left her hanging.

Sam closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her crying. It was breaking his heart. He couldn't stand to see her that hurt. Especially with what he'll tell her. Tears started falling from his closed eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong? Tell me." She asked wiping his tears.

"Quinn... I love you." He said, still not opening his eyes.

"I love you too, Sam. That's why we're getting married right now." She was still smiling but the tears continue to fall from her eyes. "Let's go. We still have about 5 minutes before the wedding starts." She said and pulled Sam to the car but he didn't move.

Quinn looked back at him. "Quinn... I can't." Sam said, looking at her straight in the eyes. He was trying to fight back the tears but it doesn't seem to be working.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" She asked in a more serious tone. The smile on her face was no longer present.

"I thought I was ready." He put both hands in his pockets. "I love you, Quinn. So much but you know how I couldn't get a raise of charges. My job isn't a stable one. I only earn when I get customers. I haven't had any recently. All my savings just went to this wedding."

"You're a guitar teacher. You give lessons to people who want to learn how to play. That's the way it is but you know I understand that. I got a job at the Lima Newspaper. We can work this out..."

"And what? You're gonna financially support our family as I sit and watch your father think of me less?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I had everything planned out when I proposed to you and you know that. I didn't expect everything to come crashing down. I can't support us, Quinn. I thought I was ready...but I'm not."His head went down as he continued to cry.

As fast as lightning, Quinn's hand went across his face in full rage. It hand many times, alternating on both hands to both his cheek and to his chest. She wanted to hurt him bad and he was just letting her. He deserved it anyway.

Quinn was crying all the tears she could while pushing Sam. She was mad and she was absolutely hurt. "I gave up so many things for you because I love you!" She cried and Sam just stood there, taking it all in. "I didn't listen to my dad when he told me this wasn't a bad idea! I thought...you loved me enough to fight for me! I turned down a job in Los Angeles 'cause I thought I'd be marry with you here in Lima!"

Sam went closer and hugged her to calm down the girl. She tried to push her but his arms were so strong that she couldn't get out. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry." Sam kept whispering to her ears. Her only response were only _Why _and _I hate you. _

They were locked in an embrace for a little while until Sam tried to say, "Quinn, I love..."

She cut him off right there by pushing him hard. "Don't! Don't you say those words right now, Sam!" She continued to weep. "I don't ever... want to see you face again, you understand that?" She warned in between breaths.

"Babe, please understand..." Sam tried to defend yet Quinn wasn't letting him explain.

"No! Stop it! I don't want to hear any more excuses from you! I'm done with you!" She turned around to get inside the car. "Thank you, Sam...for ruining my life." She said before she left.

After that day, Sam never showed up to anyone. He ran away from everyone in such embarrassment for himself and his family. Quinn tried to stay strong but her heart made her weak. She was still in love with Sam but time came where she needed to stand on her own. She needed a new life. She needed to let go of what happened and move on.

_3 years later (PRESENT DAY): New York City._

"Where are we going?" She asked, walking down the streets of New York, hand in hand with her boyfriend of 2 years.

"I told you it's a surprise, right?" He giggled, squeezing her hand, locked in his. "Just a nice dinner for my lady. I won't tell you where, though." He teased, making her giggle too.

"Let me guess... Harper's 101?" She joked. Luke Harper is the owner and head chef of Harper's 101; a restaurant in New York City where they usually eat for the past year. It started as a small business when he and Quinn started dating but a year later, it became a bigger restaurant. Ever since it was built, they go there for dates.

Finally, they arrived to their destination. "Here we are." Luke said, looking at the restaurant in front. _The Downtown Spring, _it read.

"Oh my God. We're seriously going to eat here?" She asked, feeling really surprised.

"Yes, we are seriously going to eat here." He said, smirking at her. "Remember when we first met and walked around 2 years ago?" He asked.

"Of course, I remember. I guess, I still have to thank you for pulling me out of the bar that night." She said as they entered the place.

"You are forever welcome. I took you out for a walk and we passed by this place. You said it looked so beautiful and you hope you could dine here one day when you have a stable job. I think you forgot about that ever since my restaurant opened." He said and faced the girl at the concierge. "Reservation for 2. Luke Harper."

"Mhmm. A reservation. Someone prepared for this night." She teased him and they were led to their seats. A waiter took their orders and served them wine first. During their meal, they had a talk about the past.

"I'm so glad that you moved here 2 years ago. My life would have sucked without you." He said and Quinn smiled in between bites. "You looked so miserable that night at the bar though. I would've given your ex boyfriend a beat down if he was here."

Quinn giggled. "Well, I was heartbroken, I was jobless and I was in a city alone, trying to make it big. What do you expect from me?"

"Guess I was you lucky charm." He teased, giggling at the girl.

Quinn raised her eye brow on him, more like teasing him back. "And what makes you say that?"

"I mean, after you met me...you got the job at the New York Times. You got yourself your own apartment...a beautiful one, may I add." She giggled. "And...your heart was brought back to pieces by one handsome restaurateur."

Quinn laughed a bit louder. "That's a good one. You always know how to crack me up."

Luke stared at her for a while as she continued eating. "I can be serious too, you know. Tonight, for example." He said and Quinn looked at him, confused with what he said. Luke pulled out a red box for the pocket of his coat. He opened it and pushed it forward on the table for Quinn to see. "You know, I love you babe. I want to marry you. What do you say?"

Her heart stop right then and there. It was happening again. She had a flashback to when Sam proposed to her a couple years back. She didn't know what to say. What if history repeats itself? Should she take the risk? What if it works out? Will she miss her chance of becoming happily married?

She looked at the ring, trying to make a decision in such short time. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "Yes. I'm going to marry you." She said and smiled. It was a risk she was willing to take. Luke had been nothing but the best for her and she thinks, finally, he was the one. Although, there's one problem: Sooner or later, she has to tell him that this was the second time she's going to be engaged. She decided to just tell him next time when the timing is right. If she tells him now, he might think of her differently.

Luke stood up and kissed her on the lips. He grabbed the ring and placed it on her finger. Quinn stood up and they kissed as everyone applauded. They all figured out that a couple got engaged that night.

Xxx

Sam took the risk of driving 10 hours from Lima, Ohio to New York City. He needed his car anyway so he just went for it. It's been 3 years since he ran away from home, spent his life alone in Connecticut trying to find a decent job and got rejected everytime. After being unsuccessful in Connecticut for 2 years, he went back to Lima to his family. His parents told him they never heard of Quinn ever again after being left at the altar but word on the street was she was no longer in town. Sam bravely smiled at them and said he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Making a new start in his hometown, he was persevering and determined to have a better life and a stable job. He applied for so many schools to teach guitar and his new instruments, piano and drums. He got accepted and this time was quite different. Being in a group, there were more customers in his way that he had to give the other customers to his co-workers. Friday and Saturday nights, he would spend time playing at bars and coffee shops to earn more.

Months after being successful and greatly complimented in his job, the school where he was teaching instruments offered him a deal. They just opened a branch in New York and were looking for a head manager. Sam was truly one of the best which is why he was offered the job. Faster than the wind, he said yes. The Music Room isn't a big music school. It isn't an actual school but it was like a store which offer lessons on instruments like Piano, Guitar and Drums. They earn just as much of a store and not of a school. When Sam visited New York for a quick briefing with the head of the school, he stayed for about 5 days. In the span of 5 days, he met a girl in a movie house. Olivia Waters was dealing with the popcorn guy when Sam met him.

"Excuse me..." She called for the guy who wasn't noticing her. "I ordered a large cheese. You gave me a regular butter." She explained but he wasn't noticing her still. "Excuse me, Sir." She called for like the 78th time.

Sam leaned forward to the counter. "Hey, dude! Can't you hear the lady calling you?"

"Sorry, sir. We have a line." He said as he filled glasses with sodas.

"Yeah, we know that but she waited in line just so you can give her the wrong order." Sam complained. "Now, serve the lady first before the others and give her the popcorn she paid for."

The guy was speechless and just followed what Sam said. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the blonde for helping her.

"Here you go, Ma'am. Sorry." He said and went back to work.

Olivia grabbed her popcorn and returned the wrong one. She turned to Sam who was in line. "Hey, uh... Thanks for that." She said, slightly blushing.

"Oh, it's nothing. You're welcome. Enjoy Space Warriors." Sam smiled and turned his attention back to the menu board.

"Uhmm... How did you know I was seeing Space Warriors and not another movie?" She asked, curious with the guy's answer.

"I... I was actually behind you when you bought your ticket." Sam ran a finger through his hair. "I'm going to watch it, as well." He said and smiled.

"Oh... Well, for helping me out there, I don't think you need to buy yourself popcorn."

A smirk landed on Sam's face. "Why is that?"

"I don't think I can finish this large popcorn all by myself and...I could use a company as well if you're watching alone." She smiled and her face turned even redder.

Sam just nodded and they walked together to the movie house. On the way there, they had a quick conversation of introduction. Sam told her why he was in New York as Olivia told him stories about her job at the day care centre. They barely had time to enjoy and understand the movie as they were too busy talking to one another about themselves. Suddenly, they realized the movie was over. They walked out together and Olivia excused herself to go to the ladies' room. Sam told her that he'll wait for her and she agreed. When she was done, they walked out of the theatre together and Sam offered to walk her home. Since it was getting kind of late, she took his offer. They talked more about one another during the walk and finally, they got to Olivia's apartment.

"So... This is it." Olivia said, turning to him.

Sam placed both hands in his pockets. "Yeah, uhmm... I had a great time...even if we didn't understand the movie." He said and laughed.

A small chuckle was made by Olivia. "Mhmm. Your stories were far more interesting than the movie anyway."

"Thanks. I enjoyed your stories about the kids at the day care as well." He smiled. There was a small pause before Sam made a move. "Listen...uhm, I'll be here for about 2 more days. Would you...maybe like to have some coffee tomorrow or something?"

"And talk again?" She joked and they both laughed.

"Of course. You're really fun to talk to. I'd be happy to talk to you more." He said, slightly blushing. "If it's not yet aware, I'm asking you out on a date." He gave her his goofy grin.

Olivia giggled at his adorable smile. "I'd love to go on a date with you." She said and gave him her phone number. They called it a night after and decided to just continue their conversation over coffee the next day. Their connection started to become more personal that he even told her about his failed engagement before. Sam pleaded for her not to think less of him because of that. Olivia shook her head and told him that she understands him and his reasons. Her understanding of him made him open his heart for the girl even more.

Before Sam left New York, he told her that he'll be moving to New York after settling some papers and gathering his stuff in Lima for about 3 weeks. They both agreed to continue seeing each other even if Sam was in Lima for a little while. 2 months later, they finally made it official. He was hers and she was his.

On their 3rd month of being together, Sam decided to cook dinner for Olivia. She went to his place and unfortunately, Sam burned their dinner. He got caught up with the UFC match that he forgot he was cooking. When Olivia arrived to his apartment, he had those puppy eyes and said he was sorry for burning their food. Olivia just laughed at how adorable her boyfriend was. She kissed him and told him it was fine. He tried anyway and that was enough for her. They just ordered in some Chinese food and watched a movie.

In the middle of the movie, Olivia remembered to tell Sam about something.

"Okay, I have something to tell you." She said, looking at him on her right. They were seated on his couch.

"What's that?" He asked.

"My childhood best friend, Luke, is getting married."

Sam took a bite before speaking again. "Oh, I don't know him but good for the guy. Congratulations."

"I know, that's why he wants to meet us. He wanted me to be his 'Best Man'..." She air quoted. "But I reminded him I was a girl so I just agreed to help him with a couple of wedding stuff."

Sam laughed with her best man joke. "Okay, cool. When are we meeting him?"

"Well, he and his fiancée won't be back for at least a week. They went to France for a quick vacation to celebrate the engagement. I have yet to meet the girl as well so we'll all just be introduced with one another by then."

"Okay, just tell me when so I can fix my schedule." He said and kissed her cheek. He was pretty confident in meeting this guy since he was getting married. At least, he won't have to worry about his girlfriend being so close with the guy. Was that all he needs to worry about? They finished their meal and decided to spend the rest of the night in Sam's bed.

**I know, I said I'll be writing one episode story before 2013 ends but I got too lazy to do it and I'm sorry. HAHAHAHA Here is a new Fabrevans story though. I hope you'll all enjoy this and support it the way you did with my past stories. Thanks for reading and as always, read, review and share!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone! Keep 'em coming! This story is just getting started and I hope you continue to support and enjoy every chapter. More to come but for now... Here's chapter 2! :D**

The newly engaged couple just got back from their mini vacation in France. Luke decided to give both of them a break from all the stress work has been giving them. When they got to France, their phones were turned off and both have agreed that only the other will matter to them. It was a celebration of being engaged and somehow a practice for their honeymoon.

Wednesday was a tiring day of work for Quinn. She reviewed tons of articles that day. Being in the arts section made everything easier for Quinn since one: She's always been passionate about the arts and two: the deadline was less strict.

A couple of minutes before packing up, Quinn received a call from Luke. He was still at work and couldn't pick up Quinn. She'll just take a cab on the way home but that wasn't why the guy called. Quinn was in love with this guy and every time his name appears on her phone, she wouldn't help but smile and answer it in no time. This time, she was being a stubborn fiancée. It took a couple of rings before she answered it.

"Hey, baby." Quinn said, leaning back to her chair. Her tone was quite tired but Luke didn't seem to notice it.

"7 rings? Really, babe?"

Quinn giggled, knowing he was just teasing her. "I'm just a bit worn out from work. I can't think of anything to be with than my bed."

"Even me?" He asked, giggling.

"Well, my bed with you in it." She teased, letting out a soft, flirty laugh.

"That's more like it." He said, laughing back. "So, anyway. I called up to tell you we're having dinner tonight."

"Okay. My apartment or yours?" She asked. Quinn earns just about enough for herself and buying her own house would be a lot for her budget. She decided to just buy a nice, medium sized and fit for her apartment. It had everything she needed anyway. Luke, on the other hand, has his own apartment. He and his family have their own house in New York but ever since he and Quinn started dating, he bought an apartment for himself for privacy purposes.

"No, we're eating out. We're meeting my childhood best friend and her boyfriend, remember?"

Quinn wasn't quite happy about it. She wanted to rest but she didn't let him know that. "That's for today? I seem to have missed it on my planner, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Well, today's the only schedule they can go. Her boyfriend performs at night and he cancelled his gig today just to meet us."

Quinn sighed. Now, it will be harder to say no. They have bothered too many people already. "Babe... Can we just please stay in? I'm too tired and I think I just want to rest after a light meal." She still tried.

Quinn heard him let out a deep exhale on the other line. "Come on, Quinn. Don't embarrass me. I've already talked to them and agreed to go. I can't just take back what I said. We've bother them enough already."

She felt like she disappointed him right there. He was right anyway. It will be such a shame if a couple of minutes before the dinner, they will cancel. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll go. Don't be mad, please."

"I'm not. Just... Just get dressed before 6:30 pm and I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Okay, got it. I'm leaving work in a couple of minutes anyway."

"Good. I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you. See you." She responded before hanging up. She leaned her head back, trying to calm herself down. A little while later, she was on the way home.

Xxx

Sam looked for some decent clothes after showering up. He was told that they were eating at a fancy restaurant called Harper 101. Olivia's best friend is the owner of the restaurant so everything's free. He browsed through his long sleeved polo and picked the blue one, some slacks and leather shoes. He was fixing his hair when his phone buzzed.

_Where are you, Samuel? I've been ready for the past hour, just waiting for you._

Sam looked at the time and it was already 6:30 pm. He grabbed the bouquet of roses he got a while ago and left his house. He pulled over to the driveway of her apartment and went up. He fixed himself before knocking on the door.

"Well, you look lovely." Sam said as the door opened. Olivia was wearing a beautiful white dress and her hair was let down. She smiled the moment she saw her boyfriend at the door, carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Samuel! Are those for me? Thank you but what for?" She said with a huge grin, accepting the flowers.

"Is there a need for an occasion to give my girlfriend some flowers?" He teased and laughed. "I'm sorry for being late. Really couldn't choose the right outfit."

"You're forgiven. You look handsome as ever, by the way." She said and kissed him on the lips. "Let's go?"

"Yeah, let's go." He said, hooking her arm on his as they walk back to the car. He opened the door for her and went to his side. They got to the restaurant in about 10 minutes.

Xxx

Luke and Quinn were already sitting on the VIP section. She was wearing a cream coloured one shoulder dress and an up do hairstyle. She thought it'd be easier if her hair wasn't flowing around the place. Luke on the other hand is wearing a black long sleeved polo, slacks and leather shoes. They had a quick conversation about the day's activity and after a while, Quinn excused herself to go to the restroom. Just when Quinn got inside the ladies' room, the other couple arrived to the table.

"Luke!" Olivia called, walking hand in hand with Sam. "Wow! It's been a while!"

Luke stood up and welcomed the two. "I know. We're in the same city but it felt like we're in different worlds." He joked.

Olivia giggled. "By the way, this is my boyfriend, Samuel." She introduced.

"Hey." Sam extended his hand as Luke shook it. "Just call me Sam." He smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sam. My name's Luke. Luke Harper." He smiled back. "Take a seat, you guys." He said as they all sat on their places.

"The place looks amazing, by the way." Sam complimented. It was a really nice and fancy place. It even has performers playing songs for the guests.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. It was everything I've ever imagined except for the musicians. My girlfr..." He paused and giggled. "My fiancée, I mean, thought about that and it was well received by the guests. It's one of the things why people go here so I'm glad she suggested that."

"Yeah, the musicians are a perfect addition." Sam said, smiling.

"Speaking of the fiancée... Where is she? I'm excited to meet her!" Olivia said with the excitement appearing on her face.

Suddenly, there was a voice heard behind them. "I'm sorry; the line in the ladies' room was quite long..." She said and sat down. Quinn felt like her heart stopped when she saw who was in front of her. She blinked twice more to see if she was dreaming or not. "Well, here she is. Olivia, this is my fiancée, Quinn Fabray. Babe, this is my best friend, Olivia Waters."

Olivia extended her hand. "Oh my goodness, it's nice to finally meet you! This is my boyfriend, Sam." She introduced the two strangers, as she thought.

The moment Quinn got to her seat, Sam's eyes widened. He couldn't believe she was there. Quinn Fabray. Sam tried to be calm and not react on anything. His heart was racing and his hands were shaking. Finally, his girlfriend introduced to him to the girl in front.

Quinn didn't want to cause any problem. Luke doesn't know about his ex fiancée or who he even was. Quinn extended her cold hand, trying to pull a warm smile on her face. "Hi... Sam. It's nice to meet you."

Sam was quite confused to what she just did. Did she just act as if they don't know each other? Sam slowly extended his hand to shake. He couldn't believe this but he's decided as fast as he could that he'll go with Quinn's actions. "Hi... Quinn. Same to you." They shook each other's hand and that touch changed everything. Both their hearts raced faster than before. They knew the other was feeling the same tense they were feeling. The cold hand says it all.

Quinn shook his hand in less than 2 seconds and brought her hand back to her lap. If she held his hand longer, she knew she'd explode right then and there. She grabbed a table cloth and wiped it to her hands to remove the cold sweats.

Thankfully, the waiter arrived with their wine and the tension eased down. "You wines, Ma'am...Sir..." He said and they thanked him.

"We have one of the best wines here from Napa. It's one of our specialties here which people love." Luke said as everyone took a sip.

"Mhmm! This is really good." Olivia said. "What do you think, babe?" She asked her boyfriend. Quinn's eyes looked up at him when Olivia called him _babe._

Sam was still not over the fact that his ex fiancée was right in front of him. It was hard for him to even move a single muscle, what more to talk? "Uhmm... Yeah. It's good." He smiled as he was still shaking. He needs to be more calmed.

"So... Who's ready for some food?" Luke said, giggling. Everyone agreed as they were feeling kind of hungry. The waiters brought their food on the table and they started munching. Quinn was only looking at her food and Luke. As much as possible, she tried not to look at the couple in front of her. Sam was quite the opposite. He kept looking at Quinn. He really couldn't help it. He hasn't seen her for years and his heart was slowly breaking like the time he felt when he was rejecting Quinn on their supposedly wedding day.

"So... What do you guys do for a living? I know Livia used to work at the Day Care centre." Luke said.

"I used to work there. I started working at a pre-school about a month ago. Sam is the head of The Music Room." Olivia said, smiling at her boyfriend proudly.

"Oh, that school where they teach instruments and stuff? That's awesome. I think one of my worker's sons here is enrolled there for drum lessons." He said and Sam just smiled at him.

"How about you, Quinn? What do you do?" Olivia asked, taking a bite from her food.

Quinn looked at her fast., surprised that she was talking to her. "Uhmm... I'm a writer at the New York Times." She smiled at her and looked back at her food.

"Yeah. I'm just so proud of her, for it. She's been dreaming about that since she got to New York. She deserves it." Luke said and kissed her cheek. Quinn jumped a bit at his action as Sam coughed lightly. He just looked the other way.

"How long have you two been together before the engagement? I'm really excited for the two of you." Olivia asked.

"Well, about 2 years now. Right, babe?" Luke looked at Quinn, asking.

Quinn smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah. About 2 years now." She was hoping Luke would ask the same question. She wanted to know how long they've been together already but couldn't.

"A couple of months now..." Sam answered but Quinn butted in.

"A couple of months? You're not sure how long you've been together?"

Sam stared at her for a couple more seconds. "I... I'm not one to believe in numbers. I'm not the type to count."

Olivia giggled. "It's fine, babe. I don't mind." She looked at Quinn and smiled. "We just enjoy each other's company and wait where the road takes us."

They finished off the main course and went for desserts. The rest of the time, it was just Olivia and Luke talking and sharing about their lives while the other two remained quiet. Quinn still kept her eyes on the food and her fiancée while Sam gave a couple of looks on her.

Just after finishing dessert, the musician started playing a familiar song to everyone. They started playing _Marry Me by Train._

Sam's eyes widened and his heart started racing once more. He looked at Quinn to how she reacted. She was just as tensed as him. Sam saw a big gulp on Quinn's throat when the singer started singing the words. Sam closed his eyes a bit as he remembered how he would sing that song to Quinn before. He even sang it to propose to her. When it would play somewhere, they'd always slow dance and just get in to the moment. He would always kiss her on the ear every time they dance and she'd love it. It was just one of those little moments they cherish.

"Babe, listen. Isn't that your favourite song?" Luke asked, smiling at Quinn. She was just speechless. Sam just heard her fiancée say out loud that a song she shared with her ex fiancée is her favourite song.

"No way! Sam loves playing that song." Olivia said, giggling at the three of them. Quinn was just as surprised to what Olivia just said.

Luke stood up and extended his hand to Quinn. "Well... May I have this dance, my dear fiancée?"

Quinn looked at him...then looked at Sam for a little while...then back at Luke. "Yeah, sure." She said under her breath. She stood up and walked to the dance floor with her fiancée and started the slow dance. There were about 3 couples who were dancing already when they got there.

The other couple remained seated for a while. Sam finished off his glass of wine when Olivia spoke up.

"Well...?"

Sam just looked at her like he was asking what she wants.

"Are you not gonna ask your gorgeous girlfriend for a dance?" She asked, in a more teasing way.

Sam stared at her for a couple more seconds before smiling. "Yeah. Let's dance." He said as they walked to the dance floor.

Slow dances require a close contact between two persons. The girls' arms were wrapped around the men's necks while the boys' hands were on the ladies' waists.

Quinn decided to lean her head on Luke's chest, trying not to look at anyone. She was exhausted, stressed and quite pressure with everything that has happened that day.

Sam and Olivia danced as well, cheek to cheek. They were moving around and Sam's view was the back of Luke. He couldn't see Quinn clearly but whenever he closes his eyes, he could feel Quinn in his arms, as if he was dancing with her again.

He wanted to cry right then and there. He didn't know why but he was feeling bothered that it wasn't Quinn he was dancing with. Quinn, on the other hand, wanted to cry as well. This was her and Sam's song. They used to dance to this when they were still together. When she closed her eyes, she could see herself a couple of years back, dancing with Sam at midnight in that park in Lima, with only the head light of his open car as their spotlight and the radio as their music. Quinn sighed on his chest but Luke didn't seem to notice it.

She wanted to know what's going on with Sam and Olivia's dance so she peaked over at Luke's shoulder and saw that they were as close as they are. Sam's eyes were staring on the floor while she was staring at his. A couple more seconds later, his eyes went up to her. She looked away but he didn't. She was side eyeing him but he wasn't putting down a fight. He was staring at her until she looked back at him again. They were staring at each other's eyes and they see it. The hurt, anger, compassion, regret and all the emotions gathered into one. She was drowning in his eyes as he was breaking in hers.

Quinn played with Luke's hair, twisting every hair she could touch. Sam fought back by tightening his grip on Olivia's waist. Quinn leaned his head on Luke's face when she saw what Sam did but Sam's next move was quite heartbreaking. Sam kissed Olivia's ear the way he used to when he and Quinn would dance before.

Quinn thought it was enough to break her heart into pieces. Quinn pulled back from Luke like she just realized something. She bit her lip and clasp her hands while looking down.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Uhmm...yeah. I'm just... I think I want to sit down now." Quinn gave an excuse.

"Yeah, of course." He said and walked her back to their seat. Sam saw the two going back to the table so he asked if Olivia wanted to sit already. She agreed and they went back to their seat. They stayed for a little while until Quinn excused herself.

"I'm sorry, you guys, but it's been a long day but a lovely evening with you. I think I'm gonna have to excuse myself and head home if it's okay..."

"Yeah, sure. Of course. It's getting pretty late anyway so..." Olivia said and looked at Luke. "We should probably head home too but thanks for that very delicious dinner."

"No worries, you're both welcome to come back anytime." Luke said.

"Glad I finally got to meet you, Quinn. I'd love to help you with the wedding so just give me a call, alright?" Olivia said, giving kisses on the cheek to her new friend.

"Yeah, sure. I will." Quinn smiled at her.

Sam and Luke shook hands before leaving and Sam just nodded at Quinn which she responded back by smiling. They all went home after that.

Xxx

Sam took Olivia home after their dinner. Before going out of the car, Olivia noticed the change in Sam's mood from when he picked her up to now that he's bringing her home.

Sam turned off the engine. "Baby, are you okay? You're quiet the whole drive home." Olivia asked.

He looked at her in surprise. Crap, she noticed. "Uhmm... Yeah, I guess... I'm just tired. The food got me bloated too." He giggled to remove her doubts.

"Are you sure? You can just sleep upstairs if you're too tired." She said, holding his hand.

"No, I'm fine. I still have to finish the list for this month's students so..."

"Okay. Just...be safe on the way home, alright?"

"Of course. I'll text you when I get home." Sam said and leaned forward to kiss her. He closed his eyes and when their lips touched, he saw Quinn. Sam pulled back immediately.

"What? What's wrong?" Olivia worriedly asked.

Sam was quiet for a while. He didn't have any excuse to give. "Uhmm... My lips felt kind of dry. I just...didn't want you to feel awkward and all..."

Olivia giggled. "Baby, it's okay! " She giggled again. "Do you...want me to wet your lips?" She winked at him to tease the guy.

Sam giggled at her. "Maybe next time. I promise. I'm just a bit tired right now."

"Well, okay. You owe me, huh?" Olivia said and kissed him again one more time. "I love you. Goodnight." She said before going out of the car and up to her apartment.

Sam looked at her as she went upstairs. No matter how he tried to stop it, he was bothered. He couldn't stop thinking about Quinn.

Luke invited himself to stay at Quinn's apartment that night. Both were really tired and decided to just sleep it off. Luckily, Quinn wasn't obvious about her feelings. Luke didn't notice how depressed she was. They went to bed and cuddle with each other. Quinn played along to avoid his doubts. A few make outs here and there but Quinn stopped and told him she was tired. Luke let it pass and just spooned her to sleep.

Quinn checked the time before closing her eyes. It was 11 in the evening. Luke seemed pretty tired cause he was fast asleep. Her eyes were closed but her mind and body was awake. She opened her eyes and saw it was only 11:05. That was just 5 minutes? She closed her eyes and tried to think of several things to tire her head down. Finally she fell asleep.

Suddenly, her eyes opened again. She looked at the clock and it was 2 in the morning. She decided to just go back to sleep. A couple of dreams later, she woke up again at 2:45 am. She was still bothered. Maybe a cup of tea will put her to sleep. She quietly got out of Luke's arms and went to her kitchen. Thankfully, he didn't wake up.

She made herself a cup of lemon tea and sat on the couch. She stirred it to cool it a bit and took a sip. Quinn knew what was bothering her,. She just didn't want to entertain it in her mind 'cause if she did, she might end up thinking about it the whole night. Quinn took a couple more sips and noticed that her bag was still on the couch. She might have forgotten to take it inside her room.

Quinn picked up the bag and got her wallet. She opened it and opened the secret pocket inside. She hasn't opened that pocket in years. There, she pulled out the engagement ring Sam gave her. She twisted it around her fingers and as if she was examining the jewellery. Quinn closed her eyes and everything went crashing down. All the memories are coming back. What affected her most was when she was reminded of how Sam left her hanging at the altar. Quinn kissed the diamond on the ring and started crying.

Why was she still hurting till this day? She should be over him but why was she crying? He never should have showed up. Quinn continued crying as flashbacks of Sam's face ran through her mind. She knew she had to stop before she wakes up Luke. She returned the ring inside the secret pocket and hid the wallet inside her bag. Quinn covered her face with her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. Her breathing slowly calmed down. "I can't let him stop me from moving forward." She told herself. "I know I'm strong so I won't let you get in the way of my future." She stood up and went inside the bathroom. She washed her face to stop the crying and went back to bed. That night, Quinn decided to go on with what she started. She will act as if she just met the boyfriend of her fiancée's best friend for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a few days since the dinner and Quinn finally had some peace of mind. She has never heard of Sam and his girlfriend anymore but she knows she will eventually. For now, she's just focused on her work and her fiancée. Speaking of the fiancée, that Friday night, they stayed in for a lovely dinner. Quinn had published three articles in one and it's just a must for the couple to celebrate. Every time they stayed in, Quinn would always insist that she'd cook for them. It was always Luke's recipes and cooking when they eat at Harper's and for a change, Quinn would like to do the same for him. Also, it was a practice for being a wife.

This agreement has been settled since the first half of their relationship but Quinn always noticed something. Having a restaurateur as your boyfriend is very hard to please. Quinn wasn't the best in cooking as Luke was but she wasn't that bad at all. Sadly, Luke would always comment on the little mistakes on her dishes. Too much salt, a bit undercooked and even when her plating of food isn't as creative as his, he would always point it out while eating. Quinn just let it pass and have decided not to volunteer for their meal anymore. Luke thinks differently. He wants Quinn to keep cooking and practicing like she was his student in cooking. He was really strict when it comes to the kitchen and Quinn thought, it was just for her best anyway so she follows his order.

That Friday night was different. Luke didn't have much comment on her dish except that she should have used olive oil instead of the regular cooking oil. That was enough for Quinn. She felt like she just had a grade of 9 out of 10. They ended their night with some good and romantic love making until they were too tired for round 3.

Morning came and Quinn was up early to cook breakfast for the both of them. She didn't have to worry much as waffles, eggs and coffee were easy to still be judged by Luke. She wore back her night gown that was on the floor, got her robe and went straight to the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, she was down to her last waffle to cook. The table was set and everything was there except for the waffles. Suddenly, she felt two big arms wrap around her and a cheek rubbing hers to the side. She smiled, knowing who it was.

"Hey. Good morning." She let the waffle cook and turned around to kiss her fiancée.

Luke kissed her back and smiled. "Good morning. Did you have fun last night?" He asked, giggling.

Quinn chuckled back a bit before leaning her forehead to his. "So much fun. I still can't feel my legs." She teased and both giggled.

"I'm still half naked. Maybe we could finish our round 3?" He was just wearing his boxers and his abs.

Quinn laughed out loud and pinched his nose. "I don't think so. Grab a seat and the waffles will be done in a minute."

Luke walked over to take a sit and pour himself a cup of coffee. "I forgot to tell you, babe. I told Olivia yesterday you were going to check out some cakes today. She told me she wanted to come with you." He said, before taking a sip.

"Come with me? Aren't you going as well?" She asked.

"I can't. I have to prepare tonight at the restaurant. Some VIPs are coming over for a meeting at dinner time. I need to be there."

Quinn sighed but didn't let Luke hear it. "So I'll be on my own, selecting cakes, for our wedding?"

"No. That's why Olivia's going to be there. She'll help you pick out some options. Wedding's in 6 months. You're gonna have to decided now."

Quinn had her reasons why she didn't want Olivia to come with her. First was because it should be Luke who's deciding on their wedding with her, not his best friend. Second of all, she felt really uncomfortable with the girl but tries to manage it since she's Luke's best friend. Lastly, if Olivia will be around, she was 99.98% sure that Sam will be there. Quinn had to make sure though. "Fine. But tell her it's an all girls outing. She can't bring her boyfriend."

Luke giggled. "Of course, babe. I'll tell her."

"Good." She said. Finally, the waffles were done and she brought it over to the table. She gave Luke some and some for herself. Since Sam was already on the topic, she thought she'd speak about him somehow. "Speaking of her boyfriend... Do you think she's happy with him?" She asked, biting from the waffle.

"I guess so. She did smile the entire night we were together right? Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know. He just seems like...he's not the stable type, you know? Like someone who'll leave you...hanging." She just had to let that out. She didn't look at him though, to avoid suspicions.

"We really don't know the guy yet so I think let's just leave the judgement to her."

She giggled. "Yeah. Just watch your best friend's back. She just might end up crying with him."

Luke stopped and looked at her for a while. He wasn't smiling yet he wasn't mad also. "Why? Do you know something about Sam?" He asked and she looked back at him.

Quinn shook her head and gave him a soft smile. "He just doesn't seem to be the type who'd stay in a relationship. Okay, forget it. Maybe I'm just being too judgemental." She said and giggled but in the back of her mind, she was deeply cursing Sam.

Luke just dropped the conversation by eating. They were too tired to talk anyway and they just want to eat. After breakfast, Luke took a shower while Quinn cleaned up the mess. He was going to the restaurant as early as before lunch. Before leaving Quinn's place, Luke reminded him that Olivia will come over at around 1pm.

Xxx

Sam just had a new student enrolled for guitar that day and his parent paid 4 sessions in advance. He thought it must be his lucky day. He won't be teaching any instruments that day so he's free for the rest of the day. He decided to celebrate his salary with his girlfriend for lunch. He called up Olivia before leaving the place.

"Hey, babe." Sam said, voice sounding really proud.

"You sound happy. What's up?" Olivia asked, a little giggle here and there.

A chuckle was heard from Sam in return. "Guess who just got paid 4 sessions in advance and wants to celebrate it during lunch with his girlfriend?"

"Wow! That's amazing, babe! I'm so happy for you but..." She paused.

"But what?"

"I kind of have plans at 1 pm... I forgot to tell you yesterday."

"Oh..." Sam said, feeling quite disappointed. "It's fine... Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Quinn's place then we'll head off for some cake testing."

Sam's jaw dropped hearing Quinn's name. He was definitely not expecting that. Shivers ran down his spine as he tried to formulate a response to what his girlfriend just said. "Uhh...are you two going with Luke?" He asked. How could he forget that guy's name.

"Yes. It's kind of a girl bonding since Luke has his duties today at the restaurant. I'll be his proxy for the day." The girl giggled. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Let me guys take you there. I don't have anything to do anyway." He honestly had two intentions for his offer but Olivia didn't need to know that. Of course, he wanted to be with his girlfriend on his free day but he also wanted to see Quinn. He didn't know why but he just wanted to see her.

"I'm really sorry babe but I have to give this to Quinn. It's her wedding so decisions all on her." She apologized.

"Let me drop you off to her place, at least. Please babe?" Maybe a little sweetness would hide his desire.

"Okay. I'd love that. Guess we could go for a quick Subway before going there."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes." He felt quite successful that his girlfriend agreed with his plan. He wasn't doing anything wrong anyway. He was just taking his girlfriend to a friend's place and that was it. At least, that was it in his mind.

Lunch came by so quickly but it felt like a thousand years for Sam. He knew it wasn't Olivia who he wanted to see already. She was already having lunch with him yet he's still not quite satisfied. Yes, he was happy but seeing Quinn would make him smile even more. Not that he was still in love with her. He just hadn't seen her in a long time. Surprisingly, Quinn sent a text to Olivia, asking if she's okay with just taking a cab 'cause her car was unfortunately having trouble.

"Hey, Quinn. I'm with my boyfriend right now. He's more than willing to take us there if that's okay with you." Olivia replied.

Quinn deleted the message as soon as she saw the word _boyfriend. _She did read the whole message though and thought about what to reply.

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to hassle him as well. I'm already bothering you. I wouldn't want to add another."

"Come on, Quinn. I volunteered and he wants to drop us there. Don't worry, he won't stay. It'll just be the two of us. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Quinn had no other choice but to agree. She didn't respond anymore and just waited for the two to come over. Finally, the clock strikes 1pm and they were off to Quinn's place. Sam tried his best and just hid the growing smile on his face.

The drive Quinn's house was easy. Sam found out that it was just a few blocks away from his office at The Music Room. Sam pulled over the drive way as Olivia excused herself to knock on Quinn's door.

Quinn moving back and forth in her living room while waiting for the couple to pick her up. She was definitely shaking and unsure what to do. Maybe she should just cancel this meeting and resume another time when Luke was free. Suddenly, a doorbell interrupted her mind. They were here.

Quinn exhaled deeply and walked over to the door. She stared at it for a while before opening it with a forced smile on her face. The door went wide as she was greeted by Olivia in a hug. "Hey, Sister!" She said, quite shaking the girl inside the house.

"Uh...yeah. Hey...Olivia." She said, pushing the girl away politely.

"Sam's in the car waiting. Are you ready to go?"

Quinn smiled and just nodded. She then followed Olivia to the car. Quinn's heart broke once more when she saw that Sam was still using his old truck. She stopped walking and just stared at the truck.

Suddenly, Sam went out of the driver's seat with that goofy smile of his just like in high school. Squinting his nose with the heat punching him in the face, he walked over to the other side with both hands in his pockets. He was wearing his plaid long sleeved polo open, plain white shirt inside, jeans and some old school converse. It was just like junior year all over again.

"Babe, let's go. We're gonna be late for school." He called and she smiled at him. "Sorry, I'm late. Big ole Henry was leaking again so I had to fix it." He said, mentioning the truck. "But it's good now. No need to worry."

She wanted to respond but her lips felt sealed. She tried opening her mouth but there were no words coming in.

"Come on, babe. We're gonna be late. Do you want me to carry you again to go inside the car?" He teased and laughed. Quinn tried moving but her feet were glued to the floor. She couldn't move. "Quinn... Quinn..." He kept calling.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Olivia asked, waving in front of her. It was all just in her mind. She removed the smile on her face and tried to wake up from her hallucinations. She then saw Sam, wearing a blue polo shirt and just his jeans, standing by the driver's door. He has changed. No, everything has changed. They were no longer in college and Lima. They have different lives now.

"You ready to go?" Olivia asked once more.

Quinn gave her a small smile and just nodded. Olivia held her hand and walked with her to the car. She felt like her feet was moving towards the passenger's seat. Thankfully, Olivia opened the door and went inside. Guess it's not her place anymore. She opened the door of the backseat and went inside.

She sat and saw that nothing has really changed inside. It looked just the same as when she sat there in college. Only one thing was missing, though. Big ole Henry's front mirror used to have a photo of the two of them. It was one of their first photos as a couple and Sam didn't remove it there so he could 'see' his girlfriend anywhere he goes.

"Quinn... You remember Sam? Sam, Quinn." She introduce them just in case they forgot who each other was, Olivia thought.

Both of them just nodded and smiled as Quinn looked out the window immediately.

"So...Where to?" Sam asked, starting the engine.

"Quinn, where to?" Olivia asked, as well.

She knew she was more than speechless at the moment but she can't let them know that. She had to answer to get there as soon as possible. She needed to get out of that truck as the memories keep crashing down on her. "Belle... Belle Shore Building in... Charles Street." She said and just stared out the window.

Her hands went from her lap down to the seat. She closed her eyes and just felt the cloth her hands were touching. She can feel it like she was touching it back in the days. She opened her eyes after a while. That was enough for her. She had to stop before something else happens.

These were all witnessed by Sam's eyes. He was slightly and secretly looking at her from the mirror in front of him. His heart was burning at the sight of his ex fiancée like that. He knew it. He felt it. She was reminiscing through the trunk she was in.

They got there soon after and Sam pulled over. He was surprised when Olivia leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips. He was caught off guard so he didn't respond at first. Her lips were on his quite long so he had time to actually kiss her back. When he finally kissed her back, Olivia smiled and pulled back.

"Uhh..." Sam just said.

Quinn saw it and immediately looked away. She could think of a thousand more disgusting things and they'd still be more appropriate to look at than the two kissing.

"Thank you for the ride." Quinn gave them a sarcastic smile but no one noticed. She went out and just waited for Olivia outside the car.

"Why'd you kiss me? I think she felt uncomfortable with what you did..." Sam said, giggling.

"It's fine. I'm sure she won't mind." Olivia said, giggling back. "Thank you, babe. I'll see you later." She said and went out of the car. She grabbed Quinn's hand and they went inside the building.

Sam exhaled hard. "That was kind of awkward." He told himself before driving off.

Xxx

The cake tasting took a while. There were tons of cakes to choose from and Olivia and Quinn were both full on the 14th cake. They took a break before tasting the 18 remaining cakes. During their break, Olivia got a text from Sam that he was going to a meeting that night with some co-workers and that he couldn't pick them up. Quinn said it was fine; they could just take a cab.

They went their separate ways when the tasting was done. Quinn thanked her for joining her to the tasting. They ended at about 6:30 and Quinn said she'll make dinner for her and Olivia but Olivia said, it was okay cause she still had some left over from the dinner the day before. Both went home safely.

When Olivia got home, her phone started to ring and saw it was Sam. She answered it immediately.

"Hey, babe. Thought you were in a meeting?" Olivia asked, stepping out of her doll shoes.

"Hey... Yeah, I'm still waiting for them. How are you?"

"Tired...and full. There were tons of cake over there and Quinn and I tasted them all. Just wanting to make sure." She said, giggling. "How about you? How was your day?"

"Good...just stayed at the office and that's it. Are you home already?"

"Yup. Just about now. You're on speaker, actually. I'm changing to comfier clothes. Wanna see?" She teased with a bit laughter.

Sam just giggled back. "What are your plans for the rest of the night now?" He asked.

"Watch a movie maybe and a glass of wine. Are you coming over later tonight?" She asked, putting phone back to her ear when she was done changing.

"I'm...not yet sure. These guys might go for a couple of drinks and I think they'd be quite upset if I won't be there."

"Well, okay. Just don't drink too much, alright? You're still driving."

"Yes, ma'am. I won't." He promised. "Hey, I think they're here. I gotta go, okay? I'll try to call you later if I get home early but don't stay up too late. Go to sleep soon. I know you're tired."

"I will, babe. I love you. Goodnight." Olivia said.

"Goodnight." Sam said before hanging up. He stared at his phone for a little while before sighing. He returned his phone back in his pocket. He was staring at his steering wheel. He was sitting in his car and not in a meeting. He had to lie to his girlfriend and Sam felt guilty about it but there were no regrets.

Sam went out of his car and walked over to the other side of the road. He knew she was there. Sam saw her arrive about 15 minutes ago. He has been sitting in his car for over an hour now and he thinks he has enough courage now to face her again.

Finally, he was standing in front of the door and rang the bell.

Quinn just finished changing from her beautiful sundress to her tank top and short shorts. She was about to make a sandwich for herself but stopped when the door bell rang. She wondered who it was since Luke was busy in the restaurant and it was already late. Not that late but no one rings her bell at night except for her fiancée. Maybe he got everything done early and went home anyway. All smiles, Quinn opened the door, not expecting who it was.

The wide smile on her face slowly went down as her eyes grew in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Quinn... Can we talk?" Sam asked, both hands in pockets and his face was filled with depression, pain, hurt and sorry.

"What is there to talk about? You're girlfriend's home safe." She said as she forced the smile on her face. She can feel the tears starting to form in her eyes but all the pain and anger she felt a couple of years back was stopping them from falling.

"I'm not here because of her. I'm here because I want to talk about us and..."

"There's no us." She cut him off. "We just met days ago so I don't think there's anything for us to talk about."

"What?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she really acting like they've never met before? "What are you talking about? Stop acting like you don't know me." Sam demanded.

"Please leave my house." That was all she said. She couldn't reject him again. It was too painful for her. Quinn just closed the door but Sam stopped her.

"Quinn... Please. I want to talk. Stop pushing me away." He begged as he went inside and closed the door. Quinn moved back, surprise with his action.

"Get out, Sam. Get out. I don't want to see or talk to you." She demanded and that's when the tears started falling.

"Quinn, please. I'm sorry. Just talk to me please. Stop acting like you don't know me." Sam started tearing up as well when she did. He couldn't help but get hurt seeing her like that.

"I'm getting married, Sam." She said, finally sounding like she knows him. "Just play along. I don't want any more problems. Luke doesn't know about you and I don't...never intend for him to know of your existence. Just act like we've never met before the dinner. It'll help both our relationships. Trust me." She explained.

"You can't just do that. Come on, Quinn." He moved closer but Quinn reached for her phone.

"One more step and I'm calling your girlfriend." She said and Sam stopped moving. "Leave my house. Leave me alone!" She shouted, finally finding the strength she needed to reject him.

Sam just stood there and cried. "Please..." He whispered.

Quinn opened the door for him. "Get out." She said, wiping away her tears.

Sam had no choice. He knew he was wrong and Quinn was right. He didn't have the right to even show up to her like that. Sam walked out and Quinn closed the door after. Both didn't leave just yet. Both leaned back on the door and continued to cry. They were both still hurting and broken. Sam knew she was still there and Quinn knew he was leaning back as well.

"Quinn, I'm sorry." Sam said one more time, still crying.

Quinn just closed her eyes and continued crying. Leaning back made her feel like she was close to him again. She wanted to hold him and say it's okay and that he was forgiven but she can't. She can't just swallow her pride after everything he's done. Quinn felt him move up when there was no more force behind the door. She stood up and peaked at the door. He was slowly walking back to his car. Suddenly, he turned around and did something he always used to do when they would part ways before. Sam kissed his fingers and pulled in a bow and arrow like motion to the door and released it. It was their sign of cupid targeting the other as they say goodbye. The arrow hitting the other symbolizes that they were still intact even after they part ways at night. Quinn fell on the floor and just cried harder as Sam left the surroundings. She was down and didn't plan on getting up anytime soon. She just wanted to cry and cry and cry. All the feelings, the pain, hurt, anger, love, was felt all over again. It haunted her before and it's hunting her again now.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry for the late update! I know this isn't a really good chapter but I'll work on the next one better. Just got done with my exam week in a school that's why I was missing in action for a little while. Lol! But here it is! Hope you enjoyed and keep reading, please. Check out my twitter account for my updates on this story since I don't have a regular/weekly schedule on when I update. It takes more time for me to write now since I'm also involved in RPs on tumblr HEHEHEHE. Anyway! Read, review and share! If anyone would like to talk or RP with me or just to request for some pizza, reach me by twitter! SamandQuinn**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quinn easily got over that night with Sam. It only took her a bottle of scotch before she passed out and forget about it. She really hoped Sam wouldn't show up anymore. He was like her weakness. She breaks down whenever he's around. The tough and strong Quinn Fabray that got to New York about 2 years ago becomes missing and she just goes back to the weak and foolish Quinn Fabray of Lima, Ohio. Luke never found out.

Monday morning and she had to go to work. Bringing a cup of coffee, she went out of her apartment and grabbed a cab. In about 10 minutes, she got to the office. Being one of the head in their department at the New York Times, Quinn has her own private office. Luckily, the elevator was easy to access. She wasn't really late so she didn't join the people rushing up the office. Walking around, she was greeted by her co-workers with a smile. Smiling back, she figured it'll be a good day. Work was the only thing in her mind and her deadlines for submission are still a long way to go and she's already halfway finished with her papers.

Before she walked inside, one of the secretaries stopped her to inform her about something.

"Good morning, Melanie. Don't forget to make your coffee." Quinn said, giggling before going for the door.

"Oh, hey Quinn. You have a visitor inside. I was told he was an old friend so I just let him in." Melanie said, smiling at her before going back to her work.

Quinn stopped with her hand on the knob of her door. She had a feeling who it was, she was just hoping her feeling was wrong. Exhaling deeply with closed eyes, she slowly opened the door to see it was Sam. Why does he keep showing up? Sam stood up the moment the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She didn't know why but she closed the door. One, to keep privacy and another was she just wanted to lock both of them in one room. "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"I... I just needed to find away to talk to you. I know you can't reject me with all these people around." He placed both hands inside his pocket.

Quinn can feel the coldness in her hands and feet. She had to be strong so she walked over to her seat like it's no big deal. "We really don't have anything to talk about, Sam. We just met a few days ago, remember? I'm sure you're girlfriend will question you if she finds out you're here." She giggled with a sarcastic smile.

Sam sat down on the seat in front her table. "It's just the two of us here, Quinn. Stop acting like that. I want to talk to you about something. Just please be yourself for 5 minutes." Sam said and his face was so serious that it scared Quinn. When Sam is serious, he really is serious. She can't avoid that face so her face went from sarcastic to serious.

"Why didn't you tell Luke about me?" Sam asked.

"That's none of your business. I have my reasons and those reasons are only for me to know." She said, opening her folder of paper works. "I'm pretty sure your girlfriend doesn't know about me as well so we're just even."

"At least, she knows I was engaged before. She just doesn't know who it was." Sam said, crossing his arms on his chest as he leaned back. Quinn suddenly looked at him in shock. He told her about the engagement. He was brave enough to admit his mistake but she couldn't. She was scared to let her fiancée know that she was once a failure at almost getting married.

Sam figured her stare. He knows the different kinds of look Quinn uses with those eyes. "Don't...don't tell me...your fiancée doesn't know you were engaged before?"

Quinn realized it. He knew how to read her. She looked away and just went back to checking her paper works.

Sam raised his hands in annoyance. "I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell him that?"

"It's none of your business, Sam. Nothing happened before anyway." She said, not looking at him.

"Still! You should've at least told him!"

"Look. If you're just here to yell at me for not doing something you really don't have the right to be mad at, then I think it's best if you just leave." She said, fighting back with those fiery eyes. "Now, get out. Five minutes is over." She said and went back to her work.

"I'm here to fix things, Quinn. I came over this early in the morning, lied to my girlfriend about what I was going to do, just so I could fix things between us."

"You really don't have to fix anything. It happened. It's in the past and I don't have any plans of dragging it to my future. Deal with it." She said, keeping her eyes away from him.

"Why don't you want us to be okay, Quinn? Just tell me." He said in a more calm way. There he was, using his puppy eyes again and Quinn just felt weak when she accidentally looked back at them. Wrong move, Quinn. Wrong move.

Quinn stared at him for a little while before answering. "I... I was hurt." Quinn said, feeling the tears start to form in her eyes. "It wasn't easy for me to just let it go. It hurt, Sam...so bad."

Sam was feeling just about the same. He can see through her eyes the broken Quinn that was before. "I'm... I'm sorry, Quinn. You don't know how badly I wanted to hurt myself for hurting."

"It wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't just heal even if I found out you were dead. I'd be even more hurt." The first tear started to fall.

"Well, death...would be less painful than living just to see you hurt." He sighed and saw the tear falling from her eye. "Please, Quinn. Don't cry."

Quinn immediately wiped it away. She can't let him see the weakness in her. "Forget it, okay. What's done is done." She said giggling. She stood up and went near the window with her cup of coffee. She just had to turn her back on him.

Sam stood up and walked over behind her. Suddenly, he placed both his hands on her waist and leaned his forehead on the back of hers. "I'm sorry, baby boo." He whispered, calling her the nickname he uses whenever he'd apologize to her before. It always gets her and she'd eventually forgive him before.

Quinn just closed her eyes. His touch feels so right and his voice near her ears was very calming. They stayed like that for a few seconds and were interrupted when Quinn's phone rang. She opened her eyes and grabbed her phone in her pocket. Sam removed his hands on her and moved a bit back.

Quinn answered the phone, feeling too caught up in the moment to even look at the caller id. "Hello?"

"Hey baby!" The guy said with such excitement.

"Luke!" She said as she turned to face Sam with wide eyes. "Uhm... Hi... Yeah..."

"You at work already?" He asked.

"Yeah... I just got here about uhm... 15 minutes ago." She said, trying to calm herself down. Sam just stood there and remained quiet, placing both hands back in his pockets.

"Great. I just got off the cab. I brought you breakfast. I'll be up in a while."

"What? I mean... No. I'll just come down and meet you there. Wait for me." She said, pacing back and forth around the room. Sam was mouthing to her what was wrong. Quinn just shook her head at him.

"No, it's fine. I'm already at the lobby, waiting for the elevator."

Quinn felt ten times more nervous. He was already there and Sam was in her office. "No, baby. I... I wouldn't want you to..."

"Oh, hold on. Elevator's here. I'll be there in a while. See ya." He said and hung up.

"No, wait! Luke..." Quinn's fucked up. She placed down her phone on the table. "Shit..."

"Quinn. What's wrong?" Sam asked., feeling quite concern by how her face looked like.

"Luke's on his way up here. You have to leave...now." She was walking around, shaking from the tension.

"Wait. We haven't even talked much yet." Sam demanded.

"Sam, please. You have to leave. Luke can't see you here." Her face was practically begging. She wasn't just scared for her; she was also scared for him. There will be tons of questions raised and she was not ready for those just yet.

"No. I'm not leaving until we finish talking." He was fighting back and that was not what Quinn needed as of the moment. She grabbed him by the arm and start pulling him to the door.

"Come on, Sam. I don't have time for this. You need to leave."

"And what? Another day will pass and we'll just act like strangers again? Not gonna happen, Quinn." He was sticking his feet on the floor and she can't move him.

"We'll talk some other time but right now you have to leave!" She was pulling him by the arm.

_Luke was already on the 18__th__ floor and Quinn's office was on the 22__nd__ floor._

"Meet me tomorrow for lunch. Please." Sam had to make a deal before they get busted.

"I'll think about it, okay? Now, go! Leave!"

Sam held her hand and looked at her. "Please..."

"Fine! Just leave!" She said, more of a nervous tone than an angry one.

_Elevator stops at the 21__st__ floor as some passengers came in._

"You promise?" Sam asked, still holding her hand. He was using his eyes again on her that she stopped moving. She looked at him in the eyes in defeat and squeezed his hand. That was enough for Sam. It yelled more than "I promise". When she'd squeeze her hand before when he asks for something, it's an action word for "I'll be there."

Sam smiled and her and let go of her hand.

"Take the stairs at the back so he won't see you. Go. Now. Be careful." Quinn said as she went out of the office with him.

Sam just nodded and ran to the other side of the office to go to the back stairs. Quinn stood outside her office as she watched him run off.

"Boo!"

Quinn jumped in shock. Luke surprised her from the back.

"You look like you saw a monster." Luke teased as he laughed out. "You okay?"

Quinn turned around, still feeling her heart race. "You...you just scared me." She tried to giggle a bit. "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's go inside." She said before her co-workers start talking.

"Yeah, sure. I brought you some bacon sandwich. Your favourite!" He said as they walked back in the office. Quinn took some glances to check if Sam wasn't seen anymore. She smiled when she saw everything's clear.

Xxx

Night time came and Quinn had dinner with Luke at Harper's. There wasn't really an occasion. It was actually their normal dinner night at the Harper's. Dining at Quinn's or Luke's apartment was more special, to be honest. Luke had some things to tell his fiancée though.

"So, babe. I have something to tell you." Luke said, taking a bit of his mini potatoes.

"Mhmm. Shoot."

"I'm leaving for New Orleans tomorrow at noon. "

"Why so?" She asked, not really making a big deal out of it.

"There's a seminar for restaurateur and I was invited to come over. I was hoping...my fiancée would want to come with me." He said with a soft smile. He knew what Quinn would answer but he just had to give it a try.

Quinn's eyes went up to him. "Luke... I have work. I can't just leave it behind to accompany you." Honestly, work wasn't what she thought she'd miss. She was going to meet up with Sam for lunch the next day but Luke didn't need to know about that.

Luke stared back at her and sighed. "I just gave it a shot. I know you can't come but...I thought you'd might want to come."

Quinn saw the disappointment in his face. "Babe..." She said and reached for his hand. "I'm sorry but...you have to understand. I can't just give up those things to be your...accessory." That was what she really felt. Everytime Luke would bring her to some events, she never was his fiancée. She only looked like a prop that Luke has hanging around him.

"What? An accessory? I'm bringing you as my plus one." His eyebrow rose.

Quinn looked down at her food. She didn't need this conversation with him. She was excited to meet Sam to even think about her upset fiancée. "I'm sorry, okay... I can't go as your...plus one. I'd love to but... I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. It's fine. I understand. It's just that...I'll be gone for a week. How will I survive without seeing you?"

Quinn smiled at him. He always knows how to make their arguments into better conversations. "I'm going to call you, text you and even skype you if you want." She said, giggling.

"Well, you better do. This will probably be the longest time I'll be far from you. I hope I get back with a fiancée still." He said and giggled.

Quinn paused, thinking his puns were intentional. Does he know something? "Uhmm... I'll wait for you. Just be safe."

"Of course. Do you mind taking me to the airport tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. What time is your flight?" She asked, still thinking about what he said.

"Around 12 noon. Think you can have an early lunch break?"

Crap. She was supposed to meet Sam by then. Guess he'd have to wait. "Yeah, sure. I'll ask Melanie to watch out for me for a while." She smiled and went back to eating.

Luke had to stay at his place that night to pack so Quinn went back to her apartment alone. She thought it was nice to spend the night with wine, movies and just her trail of thoughts on how he'll tell Sam about how she can't make it the next day.

Carrying a glass of wine, she went to her living room couch and opened the tv to find some good show. Suddenly, here phone rang. Thinking it was her fiancée, she grabbed it and was about to press the answer button when she saw that it was from an unknown number.

She had doubts if she'll answer it or not. Not wanting to deal with random callers selling random product, she decided to let it ring until it stopped. After that, it rang again and it was the same phone number. She decided to answer it to find out who's on the other line.

"Hello?"

A small chuckle was heard. "Hi."

There we go. Her heart started beating fast again once she heard the familiar voice on the phone.

"Sam... How did you... Where did you..."

"Olivia's phone." He said and giggled. "I had to get your number while she was taking a shower."

"Mhmm. That's personal. You shouldn't have done that." She said. She wanted to giggle too but decided not to.

"Nah. She wouldn't mind...at least, to me. She really doesn't have to know." He said and let out a small sigh.

"You know...you've been risking too much this day on getting caught by my fiancée." Sam broke his heart when she said the word fiancée. It felt a bit said that she wasn't referring to him anymore. "Aren't you aware that he might be with me right now and ask who I'm talking to?" She said and giggled a bit.

"Well...if he was there, I'm pretty sure you would've hung up by my first word." Both of them laughed lightly. It was true though. He knew she knows who it was by the sound of his giggle. His voice to her was so familiar that even a sigh was easy to recognize. "If he did ask who it was though...what would you tell him?" Sam asked, being a bit more serious now.

"Random caller selling random stuff. That's what I always tell him when crazy suitors won't stop pestering me." She said and laughed adorably. She decided to turn off the tv and lie down on the couch. Sam has that effect on her. She forgets everything when he was there. She doesn't want to admit it but she's definitely losing this fight.

Sam laughed back at her. It was so Lima Quinn to tell her fiancée about those kinds of callers. Back in Lima, they'd always get those callers and one time, when they were watching a movie at Quinn house, someone called them to sell sliming teas. Quinn kept telling them that she didn't need to buy some since they have tons of teas at home. When the caller didn't give up, Sam grabbed the phone from Quinn and said he'll buy some. When asked for the address, he gave them the address and phone number of their overweight schoolmate. It was pretty hilarious when the overweight girl did buy some tea.

"What am I selling? Sliming teas?" He asked and Quinn burst out of laughter, reminded of that night with Sam.

"Please. I do not have an overweight friend right now to give the caller the number. Just so you know, Patty Harvest lost 110 pounds after graduation just because of that tea. She should really thank us, you know." She said and they both just started laughing out.

"I don't think she has any idea who gave her number out. I think I heard her say an angel granted her wish." They both just kept laughing, remembering the days back in Lima.

When her stomach couldn't take any more laughter, she realized she needed to stop. She let out a sigh and her face started to become a bit sad. "Hey... I forgot to tell you. I can't make it tomorrow at lunch."

"What? But you..."

"Luke's going to New Orleans for some seminar and he asked me to..."

"Are you going with him? Stay in New York. Come on." He said, practically begging but didn't show it to her.

"I'm... I'm not going. I still have work and he's staying there for a week. I'm just taking him to the airport tomorrow at noon." She said, feeling a bit sad that she disappointed him.

"Well...okay, I guess. I really don't have a say in this anyway." He said and Quinn remained quiet. "How about tomorrow night?"

Quinn knew she wasn't supposed to. She has a fiancée for crying out loud. Just because he's going to some seminar doesn't mean she can meet up with her ex-fiancee. "I don't know, Sam... I really shouldn't be doing this. Can you imagine how furious your girlfriend would be if she found out about this?"

"She...she doesn't have to know. We're doing absolutely nothing wrong. We're just going to talk. It's not like we're getting back toge..." He paused and an awkward silence passed them by. Sam realized it was too soon to talk about them. He wasn't even sure if she has forgiven him already.

Quinn was uncertain if she felt bad that he brought up the topic about them or the fact that he actually said that they were not getting back together. "Look. I really think it's best if we stay out of each other's way as early as now. Our partners are clearly unaware of what happened before and the ast thing I'd want to do is ruin a relationship."

"I... I just want to know if...you accept my apology. It's been years, Quinn. I think I have suffered enough to finally receive your forgiveness..."

Quinn sigh. She didn't know what to say. "Years of suffering isn't what I needed, Sam. I can't say I've completely forgotten about it all but... I've moved on. You've moved on. Maybe it's best if we do not talk about it anymore. Start new, you know. As if nothing happened before we met days ago."

"You really want to forget...and throw what we used to..."

"Yes." She cut him off. She knew she won't but she had to. She didn't want something holding her back from the past.

Sam didn't have any choice. It was either that or he'd have to deal with getting pushed away everytime she sees him. "Okay." He whispered.

"Okay?" She asked, making sure she heard him right. She honestly didn't expect him to give up that fast.

"Yeah. Okay... I won't bother you again. I'll go with your actions." He said, finally agreeing to act like strangers.

"Uhm...okay. Thank you...Sam." She said, feeling quite disappointed with what she did.

Another moment of silence came until Sam had enough heart break. "Guess I'm gonna go now..."

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." He said and hung up. Quinn just stared at her phone. She didn't know if she had regrets on what she did or what but it was the right thing to do anyway. She decided to finish off another glass of wine before heading down to bed.

Xxx

On the way to the airport the next day, Luke noticed something was bothering his fiancée. She was just staring at the window of the cab, letting her thoughts take her with the road. Their hands were intact but he couldn't feel her presence with him.

"I can just cancel the seminar if you don't want me to go." He said and Quinn jumped to his voice. It was too quiet for a while before he started speaking that she actually got surprised when she heard someone speak.

Quinn looked at him and smiled. "It's fine. It will be such a shame if you'd cancel on them the last minute. I know everyone's excited to meet one of New York's top restaurateurs." She said, giggling a bit.

Luke just smiled at her. "I know that's not what's bothering you. Do you mind telling me?" He asked.

Quinn's face fell when she realized she was being too obvious about her emotions. She doesn't have an excuse to give and that was the most terrifying part. She didn't want him to go all suspicious about her. "I... I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired. Maybe I'm just...stressed."

"From the wedding?" He asked. Quinn looked at him in the eyes. That wasn't the reason why she's bothered but she realized it was somehow part of it too. Maybe it was because she was handling the wedding all to herself while her fiancée was busy making more cash. "I know you're worn out but it'll be worth it soon, right?"

Quinn just smiled and nodded.

Luke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "When I get back...I promise we'll finish off the planning so we won't have to worry anymore."

She looked back at him again and smiled. Luke leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She didn't think twice and just kissed him back.

When he pulled away, he had one more news to tell her before leaving New York.

"Your fitting for the wedding dress is tomorrow. Thankfully, I won't be here to see it. I might not make it till the wedding day." He joked and they both laughed. "So as a help... I asked Olivia not come with you."

_Oh no. Not again. _Quinn thought.

"I can go by myself, babe. It's fine." She said, reassuring him that she didn't need his best friend.

"Someone's gotta be there to compliment you. Besides... Olivia already said yes. She gets out of the pre-school by 1 in the afternoon and your fitting is at 3pm. She'll be there like she promised."

Quinn couldn't argue with that. Guess another girl's opinion wouldn't be that bad. Even if there were assistants to compliment her about the wedding dress, she needed someone to compliment her not because they needed the dress sold but because it was the truth.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll just call her tomorrow where we can meet up." She said as they got out of the cab.

"Oh, no. You don't have to worry about that." Luke unloaded his stuff as they walked inside the airport. "I already talked to Sam. He'll fill in my position for a while. You're gonna need a guy's opinion on what you look, right? I asked him to drive you guys around wherever you'll go for the whole week and he said yes."

_I can't believe this. I'm gonna have to deal with him again. _Quinn thought.

Suddenly, his flight was called for boarding so he has to leave. "There goes my flight. I'll see you in a week, okay?" Luke cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, gorgeous. I'm gonna miss you." He said as they hugged each other tight.

"I love you too. You take care." She said and smiled.

"I'll call you when I get there." He said before walking inside for boarding. Quinn just stared at him. Her fiancée was completely clueless. At least, Sam wouldn't be a problem. He actually agreed to finally start acting like strangers so it shouldn't be that hard.

_It's going to be a long week for me. _Quinn thought before riding on a new cab to go back to work.

**CHAPTER 4 IS DONE! LOL SORRY FOR THE LATE POST. IT'S BEEN A PRETTY STRESSFUL WEEK FOR ME AND ITS NOT YET OVER. I KIND OF RUSHED THIS CHAPTER ACTUALLY BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. NEXT UPDATE IS STILL UNKNOWN WHEN BUT KEEP CHECKING MY TWITTER AND TUMBLR FOR UPDATES. SamAndQuinn at .com :D As always! Read, review and share! Thanks you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: M – RATED CHAPTER**

Not having Luke around gave Quinn a lot of space to move around. She didn't have to watch her every move as the world is in her hands. She had more wine time, take-out foods were her meals and she had more time to sleep. Work was lighter for her that week so even without her fiancée around, she considered it to be a good week.

Saturday was the day of fitting for her wedding dress. As promised, Olivia and Sam were accompanying her and she didn't mind it. At least, she tried. The main focus on her mind that time was actually the wedding dress. She was really excited to have her fitting. The last time she did, she had so many options it took her a long time before choosing one. Grabbing her purse, she locked the door of her apartment before walking toward Sam's car. _Focus, focus, focus _was all she thought about. Quinn got inside and greeted the two.

"Hey Quinn. Ready for your fitting?" Olivia asked with a couple of giggles.

Quinn chuckled back. "So ready. I can't wait."

"Well, let's get started with the day!" Sam said with full joy, so much different from who he was the night he cried behind Quinn's door.

"Uhm...yeah, okay. Let's go." She said, a bit confused. She felt weird but she shrugged it off.

The drive on the way to the shop was quite awkward for Quinn. They kept their clingy act all the way and Quinn just decided to look outside the window. Their hands were locked with each other while Sam was driving. A couple of times, Sam would kiss the back of her hand and smiled at her. Olivia just smiled at him and giggled. She was loving how romantic Sam was.

Finally, they got to the store. Quinn went out of the car as fast as she could and fixed her dress. She just needed to get outside of that environment. It was too disgusting but she wouldn't say that out keep it short, she was pissed. It was very inappropriate and uncomfortable for a guest to sit through a whole drive watching a couple be all lovey-dovey and stuff. She waited for a couple of minutes before the two walked out of the car, hand in hand.

"Let's go. I'm really excited to see what you wear!" The giddy Olivia said and Quinn just smiled at her sarcastically as they entered the place. Quinn went straight to the designer with Olivia and talked about her plans. Sam just sat back and waited for the girls while playing Candy Crush on his phone.

"So, Quinn. We have ready to wear dresses here but we also have these designs made..." The lady opened the clear book. "So you can just choose what you want."

"I think I want one made for me but... I wouldn't want to waste our time so I'm here to try on some of your dresses." Quinn said, closing the clear book after briefly browsing it.

"Yes! That would be really nice. Maybe you'll find something you like there, too." Olivia said, already on her way to the dresses. Quinn followed her after. Quinn browsed through the several wedding dresses and ended up with 3 options out of the 12 wedding dresses with her size. Sam excused himself to buy coffee from the store beside it before they started fitting.

Quinn tried on the 1st dress and thought it was too plain. It was just a plain tube dress. She had fun twirling and looking at herself in the mirror but figured it was time to change to the 2nd dress. The 2nd dress was really cute. It had crossed straps in the back and just a simple sleeveless in front. It was beautiful yet it took quite a while to put on and take off.

The third and final dress was probably the fanciest. It was a long sleeved dress fitted dress. It was really elegant that she looked almost like the queen royalty. Just in time that she got out to show it to everyone, Sam went back inside.

"Wow..." was everyone's word. Jaws dropped, eyes widened and smiles are seen from ear to ear. Olivia, the main designer and 3 of the assistants were really stunned by her beauty. With just her light make up on and her hair pulled up, she did look like a queen.

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry I just got..." Sam said as he entered and basically, his world stopped as well. The sight of Quinn like that made his heart skip a beat. He stared at her and couldn't believe how she could be even more beautiful than she was 20 minutes ago.

"Oh my God, Sam. Look at her!" Olivia said, feeling a bit emotional as the thought of her getting married really soon was starting to sink in. They weren't close but just thinking about weddings were pretty serious and emotional for girls.

Sam didn't speak for a while and everyone waited for it. When the room was too quiet, Quinn knew she had to ask. "How do I look?" Not really asking someone specifically but she was looking at Sam.

_Beautiful. Amazing. Alluring. Lovely. Engaging. Ravishing. Graceful. Elegant. Exquisite. Magnificent. Gorgeous. _Sam had a lot in mind but the mouth can't say any of them. He couldn't, actually. He was just speechless. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"You look...nice." It was the safest answer at the moment and he gave her a soft smile before sitting back on his place. Everyone gathered around Quinn, telling her how beautiful she was. They wanted to take pictures but didn't want to jinx the wedding. Some say it was bad luck. In the end, Quinn chose a bit similar dress to the long sleeved one but made especially for her.

It has been a tiring day and finally, they were on the way home. Quinn was texting Luke while the two love birds in front were sweetly chatting.

"So, babe. You promised you'll come to my show tomorrow night, right? I'll be expecting you. I've got a good set list prepared." Sam giggled.

"Of course, I'll be there. I'm pretty excited about that, I already have an outfit prepared." She said and kissed Sam on the cheek.

_I'm gonna puke. _Quinn said to herself.

"Quinn, you should come with me tomorrow night and watch Sam play. You should hear him, he's really good." Olivia invited. She doesn't remember introducing Sam's singing voice to Quinn since they met.

_Oh, I know how good he is. Better than anyone in the business today. _She thought.

"That's nice. I'll think about it and let you know." Quinn responded out of respect. The last thing she wanted to do was hear Sam sing. It'll probably be the death of her.

"Come on, Quinn. I don't have anyone to watch with. I'm not gonna take no for an answer." She pouted jokingly so that she would say yes.

Quinn just giggled and had no other choice. "Fine. I'll go."

Olivia squeaked in excitement. "Thank you so much." She said and the lady at the back just nodded.

"Great. I'll have a seat reserved for the both of you tomorrow night...and also free food." Sam said. He was a regular there and everyone knows him that's why he can easily get the free stuff he wanted.

Sam pulled over to Quinn's drive way and they said their goodbyes. She went inside soon after and turned on her laptop since Luke was waiting over for a skype session with her.

Xxx

Gig night came and Quinn just met up with the couple there. She really wasn't sure why she agreed to go here but she did. To be honest, she kind of missed hearing Sam sing and this was her only opportunity to hear that again. She wore a simple black dress and added on a trench coat. It was a really cold night in New York so a scarf was an option to add to her outfit.

She was told to go to the bar at 6 pm since Sam's set starts at 6:30. She didn't do so. She figured if she went on kind of early, she'll only have to sit through and watch the couple play around with each other. She didn't need to see that so she left the apartment at 10 minutes before Sam's set.

She got about 5 text messages from Olivia asking if where she is and if she's still coming. She replied once and that was when she just got out of the cab.

"Where could Quinn be? I hope she didn't get lost or anything." Olivia said, leaning back on Sam. His arm was wrapped around her and she was just laying on his arms comfortably.

"I'm sure she won't. It's out in the city. It's not really a hard to find bar." Sam answered, chewing on his gum. He was being asked to go on stage already and he kept saying he'll be there in a minute. Finally, Quinn entered the door.

"Hey, guys. I'm really sorry." She said before taking her sit opposite the couple. She was only there for like 2 seconds and she wanted to leave already, seeing the two be romantic and all.

"Hey. What took you so long? Did you get lost?" Olivia asked.

Quinn shook her head. "I had to take some calls before leaving the apartment. My boss is getting all up in my business again." She said with a giggle.

"Okay. You have company now. I gotta go start." Sam said before kissing Olivia on the lips and nodding at Quinn with a sarcastic smile.

"I love you. Good luck." Olivia wished her boyfriend. "I'm sorry about that. If I knew you were so busy, I wouldn't have invited you anymore. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, no, no. It's fine, really. I could use a break sometimes too." Quinn said. "So... How many songs will he play?" She asked, out of curiosity.

"I don't know. About 4...5 songs. There are 6 of the who perform every night and he's up first for tonight." She said, before calling the waiter. "What do you want to eat? Just get anything you want. Everything's for free." Olivia told her with a laugh.

Quinn laughed back, enjoying the free food service. "I'll go with anything, I guess. Salad would be nice."

"We'll have two Caesar salads, one order of Fish and Chips...and for drinks..." She paused, looking at Quinn for her to order.

"Red wine would be lovely."

"2 glasses of red wine, please." Olivia said before the waiter left to get their orders. "So, when will Luke be back? I'm hoping he'll be here for my birthday, though."

"I think, just a couple more days. He said he'll only be gone for a week. When's your birthday?" Quinn asked.

"Next week, Saturday. I'm having a gathering at Westbrook Hall. Just a couple of friends, drinks and fun. You should come!"

Quinn raised her eyebrow in a not so obvious way. She was really surprised how close this girl wanted to be with her. She actually wondered if she knew she was Sam's ex-fiancée.

"I... I guess if Luke's going, I'll be there. Thank you for the invite." She said. Quinn looked at the stage as Sam was already sitting on a stool with a guitar in hand. It was an image she missed seeing. He really looked good with a guitar in hand like it was made for him.

"Hey, everyone. My name's Sam Evans and I'll be your jukebox for tonight." He said before starting to pluck his guitar. "I'd like to first greet my girlfriend over there. She's watching. Hi, baby." He said as the crowd chanted.

Quinn rolled her eyes while Olivia was smiling from ear to ear.

"My first song is called _Wait for You _by Elliot Yamin. Here it goes." He said as he started singing.

Quinn was staring at him. She couldn't help it. He's so much better than he was before. Not that he was bad before but you can really see the improvement and hard work in him. Suddenly, she started listening to the lyrics and everything hits right in the gut. Every word felt like it was for her. It felt like he was singing to him. She couldn't help but smile and at the same time, her heart was breaking. She wanted to cry but she shouldn't. All she could do was smile and hold back the tears that were almost about to fall.

"He's so good, right? I just feel so lucky to get to hear that voice and have that man in my arms every day." Olivia said, out of the blue. Quinn looked at her and she was staring at him as well. Quinn can see in her eyes how madly in love she was with him. It reminded her of how she was back in Lima.

"Yeah...he's good. You're really lucky." She said before turning back to Sam. "You must really love him, don't you?" She asked, not wanting to look at her when she answers.

"More than I ever thought I'd be. I'd die without him."

Quinn's heart continued to break. They were in love with each other and here she is, getting hurt over the same fact. She was in love with Luke as well but Sam... Sam had an impact on her. Whether he was part of her past, present or future, there will always be that special spot in her heart for him.

"I'm sure he feels the same way." Quinn said and luckily, their orders arrived. It was a good distraction to avoid all the unnecessary feelings she was having. Quinn decided it was a bad idea to keep talking about Sam so she changed the topic.

They talked about each other, trying to get to know the other better while munching on their food. Sam started playing more upbeat songs until his set was finally over. Quinn figured she needed to go home soon to finish a couple more paper works and of course, to avoid Sam. The couple offered to give her a ride but she rejected it. She said, she'll just take a cab and that the two of them should stick around and spend some quality time.

Before leaving, Olivia reminded her of her birthday celebration the next week.

Xx

Wednesday morning and Quinn wasn't needed for work until noon. She decided to sleep in but was apparently woken up by the smell of some good old classic bacon. At first, she thought she was dreaming but when she realized her eyes were open and that she can still smell the bacon, she knew someone was back home. She stood up and went outside to check her kitchen.

A guy in an apron was fixing the dining table. "Guess who's back?" Luke said, walking over to give her a good morning kiss.

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss. "I didn't know you'd be back this early. I thought your flight won't be till later tonight."

"I took an early plane today. I couldn't wait to see you again. I made you breakfast." He said, walking her over to the table. He pulled out a chair for her and sat beside her. "Why aren't you up yet? You're gonna be late for work."

"I don't need to go till noon so I decided to sleep in but..." She slowed down to tease him and giggle. "Your bacons woke me up."

"Well, if there's one thing you love more than me, I know its bacon." He said and they both laughed. "Eat up."

They both started eating their meals when Quinn remembered to tell him about Saturday's plan. "Oh, babe. Olivia actually reminded me to tell you that it's her birthday on Saturday."

"Yeah. She sent me like 15 text messages to come not to come if you're not with me." He said giggling. "How have you been? Anything special that happened?"

_A lot. _"Nothing, really. I just went with Olivia to her boyfriend's gig and finally got my wedding dress started on." She smiled at him. "How about you? Tell me what happened in New Orleans."

"Well, they awarded me as one of the restaurateurs of the year, so that's something." He proudly stated.

"Oh my God. That's amazing!" Quinn leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I'm so proud of you. You deserve it." She said and smiled.

"Thank you, babe. I'm glad to have your support." He said before sipping his coffee. "Go finish up. I wanna cuddle before you leave." He said and winked at her. She knew exactly what was about to happen and she was fine with that. It's been a while since Luke and her spent time alone.

Xxx

Olivia's birthday wasn't that grand. It was just some friends of her, having fun. Quinn and Luke arrived just in time and he introduced her to his and Olivia's common friends. After that, she just stayed in her seat as her fiancée was interacting with the others. As much of a people person as she is, she did feel kind of awkward around those people. They were not her type of people but as if she has a choice at the moment. She decided to just sit back and relax.

On the other side of the room, she saw him talking with someone. Sam looked kind of awkward around the people as well. She knew they weren't his type of people too but since it was his girlfriend's birthday, he had to mingle with them.

A couple of minutes later. Someone shouted for games. They weren't 5 year olds anymore but everyone agreed to play children games. Quinn didn't join the crowd but participated in watching them. Sam was definitely having the time of his life. His inner baby boy was showing and she loved that about him. A few more games later, someone brought out newpapers.

"Alright. How about some paper dance?" The big boob blondie shouted.

"Oh my God. We have to play that game!" Olivia said and grabbed Luke's hand. "We're kind of the varsity for paper dance since we were kids."

Everyone laughed. "Stop it, Livia! You're embarrassing me!" Luke joked but went to the middle anyway.

"Those who'd join, grab your partners!"

Luke saw that Quinn was just standing there, smiling at everyone. Sam was also alone so he thought the two can partner up first since he and Olivia were partners. "Babe, pair up with Sam first. Come on." He said with a big smile.

"What? No, no, no. Thank you. I'm good I'll just watch here." She said moving backwards.

"Quinn, come on." He was pissed, obviously. "Sam! Hey, bro. Pair up with Quinn for a while. I'm gonna need to borrow my best friend." He said, giggling. Sam and Quinn just looked at each other until they were given a page of the newspaper. No choice but to join in.

Both of them went to the middle with 6 other pairs. The rule of the game is the pair needs to fit themselves inside the size of the paper. When the music stops, they have to stop dancing and step in whatever size the paper is in and need to stay there for about 3 seconds or else, they're out of the game. After each round, they're gonna have to fold the paper until it was in its smallest size.

First round was good. Quinn stepped in and turned around not facing Sam. They passed 1st round so they have to fold it in half. Next round was almost the same. The third round was quite difficult. Quinn accidentally stepped in facing Sam but when she realized how close they were, she decided to look on her right. Sam felt quite awkward as well as he faced the other side.

The 4th round was it. The music played as they started dancing. "Balance on one foot and I'll balance on my other foot." He plainly said and they continued dancing. Quinn just nodded and finally, the music stopped. Both of them jumped in and balanced on one foot but apparently, Quinn was losing her balance. Before falling, Sam pulled her in by the waist, his whole arm wrapped around her and their faces were inches close. They were staring at each other's faces, each other's eyes.

It wasn't just staring. They were looking at each other's soul. They were lost in each other's eyes as the count started.

_One. Two. _Before things get worse, Quinn decided to put her other foot outside the paper. They lost the game and Quinn was more than fine with that. Both awkwardly moved back, not wanting to act like there was something to it.

All of these were witnessed by Olivia. She saw how Sam stared at Quinn. He never looked at her like that. Was there something going on? Olivia just shrugged it off. It was her birthday and she didn't need Quinn to ruin the night for her.

Luke and Olivia won the game and after that, she took hold of Sam, dragging him wherever she goes. She wanted to make sure that her boyfriend remains her boyfriend by the end of the night.

Xxx

Next day came and apparently, Luke needed to leave for 2 days. He'll be driving to New Jersey for an important client. Quinn just agreed since it'll just be a couple of hours drive to get there. He left Sunday morning and he'll be back late Monday evening. Quinn spent her Sunday morning watching movies after making an early breakfast meal for Luke before he left. The rest of the day went so lazy until she received a text from Olivia.

_"Hey, Quinn. Any plans for today?" _

_"None, really. Just movies for the rest of the day, probably." _ She wondered why the girl texted her.

_"So...there's a part two of my birthday celebration and I want you to come. Just you, me, a couple of friends and Sam."_

"Oh..." She told herself._ "When's that? I'll see if I can make it."_

_"Tonight. Harvey club. You're not doing anything right? Luke's not around so i'm sure you're free. See you there at 9!"_

She didn't even let Quinn state any excuse. She already confirmed that she was coming whether she likes it or not. Quinn decided to just go with it, even if she knew this will be another awkward night with Olivia and her friends. Quinn just agreed after knowing about the free drinks.

It was finally night time and she wore a simple but sexy black dress and curled her hair. A couple of minutes before 9, she got to the club. She presented her ID to the concierge to inform who she was. Olivia had reserved them one of those circular couches at the bar. When Quinn got to the circular couch, everyone was there already. Olivia was wrapped in Sam's arms.

"Quinn! You made it." Olivia said with her voice a little bit louder since the music was taking over the place. "And you're not late this time." She added and everyone laughed.

Quinn just smiled at them and sat on the couch. "This is Hannah, Brittany, and Dani. Ladies, this is Quinn."

They shook hands as they were introduced to one another as the drinks came in. The three ladies chatted with Quinn while Olivia was being so clingy with Sam. Their public display of affection was too much that it disturbed her. She tried not to look at them while chatting with the other ladies.

"Babe, do you love me?" Olivia asked, her legs on top of his while she was under his arms.

"Of course. Why'd you ask?" Sam said, giggling.

"Nothing. I just love you so much." She said before kissing him on the lips. Being the good boyfriend, Sam kissed her back as he smiled throughout the kiss. When their lips connected, Quinn couldn't help but look at them. After a big gulp on the cocktail, Quinn shifted her attention back to the ladies.

The kiss started to become hard and deep when Olivia pulled back. "Come on, babe. Let's dance." She said, grabbing her drink and pulling Sam to the dance floor.

"Do you dance, Quinn?" Dani asked and Quinn smiled and nodded at them.

"I do, actually. I love dancing." She said.

The three ladies smiled in joy as they pulled Quinn over to the dance floor. They started dancing pretty wild with each other and with some random boys who came over to them. Quinn avoided the men as she was an engaged woman and it'll be really inappropriate for Olivia to see that. Suddenly, she noticed how close Sam and Olvia's bodies were. She was grinding her behind to his front and he was having the time of his life by the look on his face. Quinn just looked away and continued dancing.

The drinks were overflowing that night and everyone was having a good time. Quinn didn't expect she'd have a good time as well. Everyone was almost drunk except for Olivia. Olivia was wasted. She was fucking drunk! When they got back to the couch, she could barely walk. Sam had to carry half of her weight just to get to their seats. When they were back, Olivia requested for more drinks. Sam just let her drink since she wasn't causing trouble anyway. He thought she was just having a good time.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted in celebration as they took hard shots after. Soon as her shot glass was empty, Olivia's mouth went straight to Sam's. The three girls cheered while the awkward Quinn just stared, sighed and smiled at them. She continued sipping her new glass of cocktail.

"Make out! Make out! Make out!" Hannah started cheering as Olivia deepened the kiss and Sam kissed her back just as much.

Quinn remained awkward, sipping on her cocktail.

Suddenly, Olivia straddled him and Sam was surprised. "Babe..." He said, pulling back.

Olivia didn't need any air time. She pulled him in for a kiss again and they started making out once more. Sam's hands were on her hips to hold her in case she falls and Olivia's hands were wrapped around his neck. She was wearing a short dress so it was almost as if she was just in her panties, straddling Sam.

Quinn knew she was hurting. This sight was so disgusting, disturbing but mostly painful. They were making out in front of her and she couldn't do anything but be forced to watch and act like it was alright with her.

"I love you, baby. I love you." Olivia said in between kisses as Sam giggled.

"Babe, you're drunk. Like, super drunk." He said, holding his laughter but he couldn't as they continued making out. She opened his mouth to give him entrance and he responded just the way she wanted it. Olivia, then, started to move her hips. She was humping his boyfriend in public and Sam couldn't help it either. The make out was pretty hot and he sure needed the friction she was giving him. Basically, they were dry humping at the club as the ladies just kept cheering and drinking.

That was it for Quinn. She couldn't take it anymore. The moment she saw their hips connecting, a tear rolled down her face. It was like Olivia was rubbing ownership on her face. She shouldn't but apparently, she was hurting.

"Fuck me, Sam. Fuck me, please." Olivia begged in between tonguing.

Sam shook his head, not really down with the idea of doing it on a public places, surrounded by strangers, her friends...and especially Quinn. "Not here, okay?" He said, their lips, tongue and hips continue moving.

"No... Fuck me here, right now." She said, her voice a little louder which was enough for Quinn to hear.

Quinn stood up, not being able to take everything in anymore. She needed to save herself. "Ladies, I have to go. Goodnight." She said and walked out of the place, wiping the uncontrolled tears.

Sam saw her leave and stopped whatever he was doing with Olivia. The girl was really needy so she grabbed Sam's pants and started unbuckling his belt. Sam was really surprised that she'd go for it. She was a pre-school teacher for Christ sake! Everyone has needs but imagine the disgrace and shame for a pre-school teacher to actually be fucking her boyfriend at a club.

"Livia, stop." Sam said, holding her hands to keep his belt locked. "You're drunk, Olivia. I can't believe you'd actually do this. Aren't you aware that this is prohibited? It's a public place. We're not at home." He reminded his girlfriend, hoping she'll wake up to her senses.

"What's wrong with you, Sam?! Don't you want to have sex with me? Don't you want me anymore?!" She was nearly shouting but the three girls were too drunk to care, thinking they were just screaming frustrations because they were horny.

"Get your shit straight, Livia. I'm not doing it here with you. Especially when you're drunk as fuck." He said, still not moving from his spot.

Olivia got off of him and kicked him off the couch. "Then, get out! I don't want to see your face! I'll go home by myself!" She shouted before taking another shot.

Sam was more than pissed. First was because his girlfriend was being a total freak and second was he knew it was Olivia that made Quinn walk out. Sam decided to leave his girlfriend to her friends, considering she didn't want to see him.

Suddenly, he remembered. _Quinn. Where could she be? Maybe she hasn't left the building yet. _Sam ran out of the club to find Quinn. When he walked out of the door, he saw her open the door of the cab.

"Quinn!" He shouted. She turned around, wiping her tears. When she saw him, she immediately went inside the cab and told the driver to move NOW.

Sam ran after her but it was too late. The cab left and he just stood there, watching the cab drive forward in a high speed. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and shouted in frustration. As fast as his brain could think, he ran to go to his car.

He got to his car but apparently, he couldn't find his keys. His pocket only had his phone, wallet and handkerchief. "Think, Sam. Think." He told himself until he remembered putting his car keys to Olivia's purse. "Shit!" He said, hitting his steering wheel. Luckily, he remembered his spare key under the car. It was a trick he learned in college. He had a spare key taped just below the car, near the door. He grabbed it and opened his car.

He didn't care about speed limit. He's been in New York long enough to know the short cuts of every road. In just a couple of minutes, she got to Quinn's house. He was really fast considering Quinn was just getting out of the cab when he got there. The sound of his break was loud enough for Quinn to realize he caught her.

Sam immediately went out of the car and ran over to Quinn. The cab left so she tried to go inside as fast as she could but Sam got her in his arms. He hugged her tight from behind which stopped her from moving.

"Quinn, please. Please, just listen to me." He whispered.

"Get away from me, Sam!" He tried to fight his hold but she was weak enough. "Let go of me!"

"No!" He almost shouted. "I let go of you before and it was the biggest mistake of my life! I'm not gonna let go of you anymore, Quinn. Please. I'm sorry. Take me back."

Quinn just cried even more with his words and touch. She wanted to stay in his arms forever but that's not what it's supposed to be. "Just...just go fuck your girlfriend!" He said, finally pushing Sam off. She ran for the door but Sam turned her around and pulled her in for a kiss.

The moment their lips touched, Quinn was lost. She got lost in the world that was so familiar. His lips gave her the best feeling she's ever had. More than better when she'd kiss Luke. A couple of seconds later, she pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"You think you can propose to me one day, leave me at the altar and come back years later, asking for another chance?!" She shouted and Sam started feeling the tears roll down his face. "Who are you?! Who are you to do this to me?!" Quinn started to cry again. "And now what? You're trying to hurt me just because I turned you down, this time?! You're gonna fuck your girl in front of me just 'cause you know it'll crush me?!"

"You're the one who wanted to act like strangers, Quinn! It was your choice!"

"I don't have a choice, Sam! Everything that happened before led to this! It was your choice that left me with no other option!" She cried. "I shouldn't be like this..."

"Quinn..." He said, moving closer to her but she stopped him. "I don't need you. You're just a nightmare from the past." She said slowly walking back to the door.

"But I need you, Quinn. I need you back." She stopped walking but her back was still facing him. "Tell me you don't want to be with me."

Quinn turned around. "You don't need me. You need your girlfriend. I need my fiancée. That's the way it should be."

"No. I need you...because I love you, Quinn. Always have, always will."

Hearing those words come out Sam's mouth was definitely the most heartbreaking part of her night. It was so bittersweet that she didn't do anything but stand there and cry more. Sam walked slowly to her and wrapped her around his arms. He couldn't stand to see another tear coming from Quinn. Suddenly, he felt Quinn's hands slowly wrapping around his back. She was hugging him back and he couldn't believe it. He let her cry on him for a while before lifting her head and locking their lips together. This time, no one pulled back. One kissed the other and the other kissed back. It had more passion and affection than any other kiss they've done before.

Next thing they know, they were in her room, stripping each other's clothes.

Xxx

They were completely naked under the sheets, not wasting anytime kissing each other. But the way they not letting go of the other's lips, it was obvious how much they missed each other. Sam never let go of her as she was still wrapped in his arms. A couple of touches later, he was ready to go in. He positioned himself, in line with her entrance as he slowly made his way inside of her. He started out in a slow pace and smiled when he saw Quinn's face full of pleasure. He leaned down and kept their lips together while their hips continued moving. The room was pretty quiet. They only made silent moans and the only noise that was present was the squeaking of the bed.

"Faster." Quinn whispered on his lips and he quickly followed her order. Their pace became faster and Quinn knew she was almost there. She finally came when Sam did the trick kissing her from the lips, down to her jaw and onto her neck. Quinn moaned louder in pleasure as Sam couldn't help but smile again.

It was now his turn. Quinn stood up and got to her knees, facing her back to Sam. He went back inside her and started with a slow pace once more. The last thing they'd want is to get her pregnant and make things more complicated so Sam's pace was changing from time to time. Sometimes he'd go slow, sometimes fast and sometimes even faster.

"Shit, I'm coming, Q." He said, slowing down the movement of his hips. Suddenly, Quinn was already at the peak of her second orgasm.

"Keep going." Quinn moaned and Sam knew she was reaching her climax again. He decided to fasten his pace as Quinn immediately came. Sam felt close so he pulled out and released on Quinn's stomach. After releasing his entire load, he fell down beside her. Quinn didn't move for a while until Sam faced her and kissed her on the lips.

"Still so good." Quinn teased and they both laughed.

"What can I say? No one can beat the master." He joked back.

Quinn looked at the cum on her stomach and smile. Suddenly, she remembered about forgetting to buy tissue papers. "Crap. I forgot I'm all out of tissue papers." She said as Sam reached for his pants on the floor.

"Use my hanky." He said and gave it to her. Quinn reached for the hanky and opened it. Before wiping the mess, she checked the corners of the hanky.

"Your mom will forever be the most organized person in the world." She said, giggling, after seeing the initials "SE" on the corner. "I can't believe she still does this."

Sam laughed back, knowing what she was talking about. "Yeah. You know my mom. She doesn't like any stealing in our house. My hanky is only for me." He said as he helped Quinn wipe the cum off. He threw the hanky back on the floor, on top of his pants. Quinn sat up as Sam cuddled under her arm.

Suddenly, Quinn started playing with his hair. "Mhmm. I love it when you do that." He said, closing his eyes.

"I know." She replied with a smile. She kissed Sam on the head and stayed like that until they fell asleep.

Xxx

Sam woke up to the sunlight on his side. It was morning and waking up to a room that is not his surprised him. When he realized what happened last night, he just smiled. He stood up, realizing he was alone in the room. He grabbed his boxers and slowly made his way out of the room.

The moment he got out of the room, he saw the clock. It said 8:30 am. Maybe Quinn went to work. He checked on every room and saw the girl, cooking in the kitchen wearing his shirt. He didn't know what to feel. He was happy yet upset. He was happy because he loved seeing Quinn in his shirt and after everything that happened last night, he was definitely more than happy. Upset, in a way that when he saw Quinn cooking, wearing his shirt, he saw the vision of what could have been. What could have been if he didn't leave her hanging and they got married? He has a lot to think about his life decisions but right now, the smell of bacon was dragging him to the kitchen.

Sam walked towards her and hugged her from behind. Quinn jumped in surprise at his touch. "You're getting used to hugging me from behind, are you?" She said and giggled.

"Well, you're worth the hug so I'm fine with it." He said and kissed her head. "Don't you need to be at work already?" He asked. "It's Monday, remember?"

Quinn turned around and cupped his face. "I know. I think I'll pass work for today. I'll just stay here...hoping I'll have company." She said and kissed him on the lips.

"Is that an offer or an order?" He asked, smirking at her as he kissed her on the lips. "I like you in my shirt."

Quinn giggled. "I like being in your shirt. I like you in your abs." She said, lightly hitting him on his peck.

"I like it too." He joked at her when her phone suddenly rang. Sam moved back as Quinn answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said as she motioned for Sam to take a seat at the dining table.

"Hey, baby. It's me." He said in full excitement.

Quinn stopped moving. Crap. "Luke... Hey, how are you?" She said, placing the bacons on a plate as she brought it to the table. Sam felt kind of awkward knowing who it was on the phone.

"I'm fine. Just getting ready to leave. We'll head back to New York in 2 hours after breakfast." He said. "How about you? On the way to work?"

"Uh...no. I'm staying home. I'm not feeling well actually. I've decided to take a leave and be back tomorrow." She said and Luke just agreed. "I thought you won't be back till later in the evening. What happened? Change of plans?" she asked.

"We're just kind of done here so we'll just head back home. Anyway, I gotta go, I'll see you in the afternoon. I love you."

"I..." Quinn swallowed hard and looked at Sam who was staring at her. "Love you too..." She said and hung up.

"What did he say?" Sam asked immediately. Not really mad, just curious.

"Uhm... He'll be back in the afternoon." She said, staring at the plate.

Sam gave her an awkward smile and nodded. "Guess, that's a go go for me then."

"Well, not until noon." Quinn reached for his hand and kissed it. "Please stay for a while."

"Of course. Of course, I will. Come here." He told her and she moved from her seat and sat on his lap. Their lips immediately connected after that and they continued to make out.

"How about a round 2 of last night?" Quinn offered and a smirk crept up on both their faces.

"How can I ever say no to you?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you can't. It's against the law." She joked in a whispering manner as Sam carried her, legs wrapped around his waist as their lips crashed each other again.

"Breakfast needs to wait." He said and they both laughed. He carried her back to the bed where they made love one more...two more times before Sam left her house.

**YES! CHAPTER 5 HERE! I'M SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT AS USUAL, SCHOOL STUFF WAS ON THE WAY. I HOPE THIS SMUTTY CHAPTER MADE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT! I PROMISE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOONER. I'LL SOON BE DONE WITH MY REPORT AND I'LL HAVE TIME TO WRITE AGAIN. AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! THANKS FOR READING THIS! THEY'RE FINALLY "TOGETHER" AGAIN BUT IT DOESN'T END THERE! MORE TO WATCH OUT! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**WARNING: This chapter may include mature scenes such as sex and violence.**

Sam left soon that day since Luke was on his way. He and Quinn separated in good terms. Both of them knew it was wrong but they can't get enough of each other. They plan to keep seeing each other still. Sam went home to take a shower and about late afternoon, he decided to finally check on Olivia. She hasn't texted him yet so he wondered what's up.

He went over to her house to make sure she got home safe last night. He got there and knocked on the door. When no one answered on his 5th knock, he twisted the knob and the door opened. He went inside and looked for his girlfriend. He opened her bedroom door and saw the room was a complete mess. The girl was lying on her bed, covered in sheets while all the pillows were thrown everywhere. Her lamp crashed on the floor, desk chair was down, books on the floor and bottles of beer everyone; Some were even broken like she threw it against the wall.

"Olivia. What happened?" He asked but the girl was down. She was asleep; Or maybe drunk.

He walked over to her and tapped her to wake her up. "Olivia. Wake up."

She opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend, sitting beside her. Olivia stretched her arms and sat up.

"Olivia. What happened here? Why is everything a mess?" He asked, holding her hand.

Olivia looked down at his touch and back at his eyes. "A mess? Including me?" She asked, face not changing from her poker face and puffy eyes.

Sam raised his eyebrow at her; feeling quite confused to what she was talking about.

"Tell me, Sam. What is going on with you and Quinn?" She asked, a tear falling from her eyes.

His hand suddenly let go of hers and went back to his lap. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Olivia shouted. His face was full of anger. "I saw how you looked at her during that game on my birthday!" She added in a loud voice until her voice slowly toned down. "You never looked at me that way..." She whispered as the tears kept on.

"Olivia...listen to me." Sam said, trying to calm her down.

"No! I won't calm down!" She shouted. "Are you having an affair with her, Sam?! Tell me!" She kept shouting as she threw anything near her to grab.

Sam stared at her in the eyes, feeling really scared to answer. He can feel the tears coming out of his eyes while the girl he's been with for the past couple of months had fear and pain in her crying eyes. "Livia..."

"Give me an answer! " She shouted, not wanting any silence in the room.

"No! No, okay? I'm not having an affair with her! You're my girlfriend, not her." He said, trying to calm the girl down.

"Then, why do you look at her like that? Why do you look at her like she's the love of your life and not me?!" She wept, trying to push Sam off the bed. "I know there something going on, Sam! I just don't know what..." She said, crying even harder.

He had to say it. She has the right to know. But what about Quinn's side? Luke doesn't know and here he comes telling Olivia about their past. "Please, calm down first."

"I can't calm down, Sam! I'm furious!"

Sam crashed his lips on hers to stop her from freaking out. Olivia stopped moving and slowly placed her hand on Sam's cheek as she kissed him back. After a little while, he pulled back. "Okay, I'll explain everything but you have to promise...you won't say a word to anyone." He said but Olivia didn't speak. She just looked down and continued crying. "Quinn's my ex...girlfriend." _Almost the truth._

Olivia's eyes went straight up to his. She was feeling like her chest was tightening and she couldn't breathe properly. Her eyes started tearing up again, not that it stopped. "No, no, no. This can't be...this can't... Why didn't you tell me, Sam?" She asked, a little quiet now as if she can't spit the words out.

"I... I don't know. She started it, acting like we don't know each other..." He said, looking down, not wanting to see her reaction. "I'm sorry, Livia."

"Do you love her, Sam? Do you love her?"

Sam didn't lift his head, starting to cry a bit.

Olivia's hand went to her mouth, feeling surprised with how he responded. "I'm calling Luke..." She said as Sam's head immediately went up and his eyes glared at her.

"No...you can't do that."

Olivia pushed him and walked outside. Sam followed her and saw that she was looking for something.

"What are you doing?" He asked, following her every move.

"I'm looking for my phone! What does it look like I'm doing?!" She shouted but stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her so she would stay in one place. "Let go of me, Sam! Let go!" She said and with great force, she pushed Sam until he fell on the floor. She just looked at him when his butt slammed the carpet and went back to look for her phone.

"Olivia, if you tell Luke about this, you'll never see me again!" He shouted, he finally lost it.

Olivia stopped moving and looked at him as he got back on his feet. "No..." She said and walked over to hug him. "Sam, please... Please don't leave me." He beg, literally sobbing as she was slowly falling on the floor. Sam just looked at her until he noticed that she was having a hard time breathing.

"Sa... Sam." She cried.

He knelt down to check on her. "Olivia. What's wrong?"

"Can't...can't breathe." She continued to cry. "My...my chest...hurts."

That's when Sam realized that she was having anxiety attacks. Sam ran to her medicine cabinet to find her pills and grabbed a bottle of water for her. When she took the pills, Sam held her closer to calm her more until she was finally okay. After a few minutes, he carried the sleeping Olivia to the bed.

Xxx

The pills Olivia took made her sleep for about 2 hours. It gave Sam a lot of time to fix her house and call her doctor to check on the girl. Sam was told that luckily, her pills still worked on her. It had been a long time since Olivia had her last anxiety attack. This was the first time that it happened to her while Sam was in her life. He knew about her anxiety attacks but never saw her having it.

The doctor told Sam that she needed to relax. Remove all her stress and everything that triggered the attack. It was the least she needed before having another attack soon. The doctor also advised for her not to go to work for a while since it can add stress to her.

About an hour after the doctor left, Olivia woke up. Sam was just lying beside her, trying to relax, when she suddenly held his arm. Sam sat up and faced her.

"Hey. You're up. Are you feeling better?" He asked, looking at her.

Olivia gave him a soft smile and nodded. Slowly, she moved to his side and went under Sam's arm. "My head hurts and I feel so tired." She whispered.

Sam wrapped both his arms around her. "Well, your doctor came and said you needed more rest. A lot of rest actually." He said.

She hummed at his words, eyes closed and her head was lying still on his chest.

"I already called your school and said you'll be on leave for the rest of the week."

Olivia looked up at him. "What? I can't just leave my work. I'll be okay now, I swear."

Sam shook his head, rubbing her arm. "The doctor said you can't. You need to relax and rest up, okay." He smiled to comfort her more. "Where do you want to go? Let's take a quick vacation. You need to get away for a little while here."

"I know this beach resort in Miami I've been dying to go for months now." She said and smiled up on him. "You're coming with me, right?"

As much as Sam didn't want to leave New York, he had to come with her. Letting out a big sigh, he smiled at her. "Yes. I'm coming with you. We'll leave tomorrow."

Olivia hugged him tighter. "Good. Don't ever leave me, Sam. Please." She said, starting to doze off once more.

"I... I won't." He said, not really sure if his answer was true or not.

"I love you, Sam...so much."

He paused for a while. What was he going to say? He did love Olivia but he was sure, he loved Quinn more. The problem was Olivia is his girlfriend, not Quinn. She deserved to hear those sweet words from him and not Quinn. "I love you too, Olivia." He said and the girl fell asleep in his arms peacefully.

Xxx

Quinn was just drinking her usual glass of wine, watching tv, while Luke was busy finishing off their meal. She knew it in herself she was bothered. After what happened last night, it was only right for her to wonder why Sam hadn't messaged her yet. Maybe he was busy patching things up or breaking things off with Olivia. Her thoughts were interrupted when Luke sat beside her with two plates of his special meals.

"You okay?" He asked, passing the other plate to her.

Quinn looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. Better than ever." She said as she received the plate from him. "This looks delish. Is this new?"

"I'm still working on it but I plan on putting it up. I need my wife's opinion first..." He said, calling her his wife. Ever since they got engaged, he would tease her from time to time and call her 'wife'. Quinn would always just smile and giggle at him. This time was different.

She looked up at him and corrected him. "Fiancee..."

Luke was surprised with what she did. She's never responded that way before. "Okay...you're really acting different. Do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

Quinn realized that she was acting weird at him. Of course, he would suspect. It was such a wrong move for her. Now Luke knows something's up. Quinn shook her head, trying to think of an excuse. "Just... Sorry, babe. I just realized the ton of work I'm going to do tomorrow since I took the day off today."

"Well, can you not put your anger out on me? It's pissing me off." He said, leaning back as he started to eat.

Quinn knew she was wrong. She was wrong about everything. First, she cheated on her fiancée. Second was she was being a bitch to him. Quinn started tasting the food and in all honesty, it was really good. Whatever work he said he needed to do with that dish should be forgotten. It tastes perfect already. "This tastes really good. Cooked to perfection. You should add it to the menu." She said and Luke wasn't responding. "Luke... I said the food was great. Aren't you gonna say something?"

He looked at her, eyebrow raised. "I'm not talking to you unless you stop being a bitch."

Quinn was now pissed. He placed the plate on the table in front of her and moved to face him. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"You heard me..." He said, not looking at her. He was busy watching the replay of Sunday's Football game.

"That's it." Quinn said and stood up. "Get out. Now."

"What? You can't just throw me away." He said, not really having any plans of standing up.

"Get out, Luke. I don't want to deal with you tonight." She said and walked out to go to her room.

"What? Quinn, are you ser..." He was cut off by the slam of the door. Luke heard that she locked the door, meaning she doesn't want to talk. Luke decided to just clean up their unfinished meal and leave her apartment. He knew Quinn so well so he just left. She won't come out of her room until the morning. He was right. Quinn stayed inside the room the rest of the night until she had to get up in the morning to go to work.

Quinn got ready for work and left the house with just a piece of apple as her breakfast. She tried to forget about what happened the night before but she will never be the one to apologize first. Luke called her a bitch and that has never happened before. It really pissed her off plus the fact that Sam hasn't contacted her yet after sleeping with her. She knew she sounded slutty but she didn't need to think about that anymore. He was going to be so busy that day so she didn't need to stress herself more.

She sat down on her office chair and started opening her folder of papers to review. Just as she pulled out the first article, her phone rang. She picked it from the side to see who it was. _Sam Evans, _it read.

Quinn put it back down and continued to read the article. Every ring of the phone was making her want to answer the phone. Maybe Sam had an explanation so it was only right that she listens to it. Not being able to control it, she answered the call.

"What?" She said with her usual emotionless and busy bee tone.

"I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't find time to call you last night. I have a lot of explaining to do. Give me 3 minutes to explain before you scold me." Sam said, already knowing what Quinn has to say or just what she was thinking.

Quinn sighed. Sam really knew her that it only took him one word from her to know what she wanted to hear. "Okay, go."

"I went over to Olivia's house yesterday after taking a shower. When I checked on her...she was a total wreck. She had an anxiety attack because she was scared...that I might leave her." Sam sighed, trying to formulate what to say next. He decided not to tell her that Olivia knows about their past already. It might make things worse. "Yes, Olivia's sick. The doctor advised for her to take a quick vacation just to get away from all the stress...which means, Olivia and I will be out of town till Saturday."

Quinn lost her voice after his explanation. She didn't know how to respond. Actually, she doesn't have any right to respond but "alright." There was a moment of silence between the two until Quinn finally found her voice. "You're...you're leaving?" She asked.

"It'll just be for 4 days. Florida...I can still call you from time to time." He said and waited for her to speak but after a couple of seconds, she wasn't speaking. "Say you're okay with it, please?"

"As if...I have any other choice." She said and sighed. "It's fine, Sam. She needs you. I understand."

"I won't have to leave till later tonight. Can I please pick you up from work and bring you to your house?" He asked. "I'll make you your favourite bacon sandwich?" He added to get a sure answer. Sam loved using the bacon sandwich to please her even before when they used to date. It always worked so he was hoping she'd say yes again.

Quinn let out a small chuckle and nodded even if he couldn't see her. "Make that two, please." She said and smiled.

Sam giggled back. "Awesome. I'll be there by 4."

"I'll see you." She said as she hung up to go back to her heavy load work.

In the middle of the day, Quinn was surprised at work by the guilty Luke Harper, bouquet in hand. She just got back to her office from lunch out with her co-workers when someone was too rude not to knock on the door and just entered.

"Quinn..." Luke said as he walked over to her desk. Quinn just looked up on him, not really surprised he'd do such a thing. "You busy?" He said, asking the obvious.

Quinn just nodded and went back to working.

"Do you want to have lunch?" He asked.

"I just got back from lunch with Jenna and Barbara."

"Come on, talk to me. I'm sorry." He said, putting down the bouquet in front of her. "I won't do it again, I promise."

Quinn remained quiet. She really didn't know how to respond.

When Luke wasn't getting any progress, he stood up and went to her side. He knelt down and grabbed her hands. "Baby, please. I don't want to spend another minute knowing you're mad at me." He was getting her with just his eyes. Quinn couldn't stay mad at him anymore. The longer she stays mad at him, the more she feels guilty about secretly meeting Sam.

"Okay..." Quinn said, not really smiling, just looking at his hands on her as she rubs the back of his hand with her thumb.

Luke leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers. Quinn wasn't really kissing back as all she could think about was Sam. When Luke noticed her stiffness, he pulled back."Babe, come on. I said I'm sorry. Why won't you kiss me back?" He asked.

Quinn just shook her head. "I don't know... Maybe, I'm still hurt by the fact that you called me a bitch. I don't think I can forget about it that easily."

"It was an accident. People make accidents."

Quinn shook his head one more time. "Give me time." She said and placed one hand on his left cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"That's total punishment, Quinn." He doesn't really approve of her decision. "I don't think I can do it."

"You'll survive, okay? I promise." She said and let go of him. Luke had no other choice but to nod and leave the office. Quinn honestly didn't want to do that if it wasn't because of Sam. They were to meet up today and she can't let Luke see that.

Xxx

Sam got to her office exactly at 4 in the afternoon as promised. He was free to move that day since Olivia was spending time with her friends at home while he finishes his final errands before taking a break. Apparently, that was his excuse to Olivia. He was done with his errands by noon so he had the rest of the afternoon with Quinn.

They got to Quinn's house and ate the sandwiches Sam made. They were just sitting comfortably on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms when Quinn suddenly opened up the topic.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He said, taking a bite from the sandwich.

"How do you feel about...you know, cheating?" She asked, looking up at him.

Sam stopped moving and stared at her for a little while. "I... I don't know. I don't want to think about it."

"But you have to... You know this is wrong."

"Yeah, but we both want it right? I mean, I know I want you."

Quinn sighed, running circles on his chest with her finger. "I... I want you too, Sam but... I have a problem. I can't just leave Luke." She said and she knew Sam was about to argue with her statement according to his face to she needed to add some explanation. "He's my fiancée, Sam. We're this close to becoming one."

"That's why you're gonna have to break it off with him before you get married." He said.

Quinn shook her head. "I need time. It won't be that easy to break it to him. There's a lot of explaining to do...starting with you as my ex boyfriend...ex fiancée...and now, the guy I want to be with." She said and smiled at him which made him smile back. "I'm sure you're gonna need time. Use this vacation with Olivia as your time to think about your relationship with her...and I'll think about my relationship with Luke. When you come back, that's when we'll decide if we should push through with what we have."

Sam gave her a soft smile and smiled at her. "Fair enough. Just a heads up, though. I think we both know what will happen when we get back." He said and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

Quinn smiled after the kiss and smirked at him. "I'm not really sure...can you show me again?" She said, pouting at him, signalling for another kiss from him.

Sam pressed his lips on her one more time. "Now, you know?"

Quinn shook her head, silently giggling. "I don't think so... I need a DEEPER explanation please." She said, emphasizing on the deeper.

Sam kissed her one more time, this time a bit deeper. Quinn couldn't help t so she wrapped both her arms behind his neck. Sam dropped the sandwich on the table and placed both hands on her hips, making the kiss deeper than it already is. Quinn pulled back giggling.

"Hold it. I have an idea." She said and pulled out his hanky from his pocket and tied it around his head to cover his eyes.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, giggling.

"It's a surprise." She said as she stood up and helped him walker over to the room. When she positioned him where she wanted him, she let go of his hands. Her hands started unbuckling his belt.

"Oh!" Sam said, a bit louder as he stood still.

"I don't think you know what deeper means. Let me teach you." She said, removing all his clothing from waist down. He was already hard so when Quinn grabbed his length, he couldn't help but moan a bit.

She started stroking him then and Sam remained speechless. After a while, his hardness was inside her mouth as she started blowing him hard and deep like what she said. Sam couldn't help it so he took of the blindfold and watched her do the job. It was the most pleasing view he has ever seen. Apparently, she was already just in her underwear, sitting on the edge of the bed, blowing him hard and fast. He knew he was close so his body was starting to become weak. His grip on the hanky loosened as the hanky fell on the floor.

"Quinn... I'm... I'm almost there." He said, not really being able to hold it back. When Quinn heard he was about to cum, she blew him a bit more fast so he would explode inside her mouth. And so he did,

Of course, Sam can't let him have the time of his life alone. She knew Quinn needed a really as well. After he was strong enough to move again, he gently pushed her down the bed and ate her down there. When they have equally come, they didn't stop there. A wild and rough sex was needed before Sam left.

Xxx

Quinn spent the rest of the next day catching up with Luke and making up for the lost time. She was making sure if leaving him to give Sam another chance was worth it. Sure, she did love Sam. Probably more than Luke but she was also sure that love wasn't enough. She had a lot to consider before making a big decision with her relationships.

So far, she was having a good time with him. It felt like just before Sam came back to her life. It was just him and her and nothing else. The day was so much enjoyed by the both of them that they ended up having sex. Quinn agreed as she couldn't really reject him. He got her in the mood and when their clothes were off and they were under sheets on her bed, there was no backing out.

The next day came and Quinn was preparing breakfast while Luke was showering for work. Quinn was actually happy at the moment with what's happening with her relationship with Luke. She was starting to think twice about Sam but she knew when he comes back, she'll definitely choose him.

Quinn jumped in surprise when she suddenly heard her boyfriend screaming her name in a very different tone from last night. She finished off setting the table first when Luke called her again.

"QUINN!"

She knew she can't make him wait anymore so she ran to the room to check what's going on. She peeked through the door and saw her boyfriend standing beside the bed, his back facing her and he was gripping hard on a small cloth.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked, confused to why he's like that.

Luke turned around and his face was full of anger. She has never seen him like that ever. "Are you fucking cheating on me?"

Quinn walked slowly towards him and shook her head. "N..no. Why?"

"What is this, then?" He raised it up and Quinn realized it was Sam's hanky from the day before. He must have left it there. "Don't you fucking lie with me. I know this isn't yours!" He said and ripped off the handkerchief into pieces.

"That's mine, Luke! I must have left it under the bed." She tried making an excuse but it was definitely not working.

"It smells like a guy!" He shouted and threw the pieces of cloth to her face.

Quinn got pissed already. She knew she doesn't have the right but when he threw the ripped cloth to her face, she felt like she got spit on the face.

Quinn slapped him across the face in such anger. "You can't just do that..."

She was then cut off by Luke's large hand across her face. It was something she never expected in her whole life. Luke slapped her so hard that she fell down on the bed.

"You can't fucking cheat on me, you understand! No one cheats on me and no one else can have you! You're mine and mine alone!" He shouted as Quinn remained in her position, down on the bed.

She slowly tried to get up when she noticed that her lower lip was slightly bleeding. That was when she started crying.

"If I found out you're cheating on me...that's not the only thing you'll get." Luke said as he walked out of the room. He was already dressed up for work so he left her house soon after.

Quinn remained in her place. She never expected any of these to happen; to get caught and to get slapped by Luke. Quinn wiped the blood from her lip as well as the continuous tears falling from her eyes. She just needed to cry hard, feeling scared of what can happen to her after that.

Xxx

When Quinn was ready enough, she took a hot bath before going to work. Apparently, no matter how much make up she put on, her officemates noticed that there was a mark on her lower lip. When asked what it was, she made an excuse like she accidentally bit her lower lip harder than she thought. They were all too gullible to believe her. She decided to hide inside her office to avoid any more questions and distractions.

An hour before lunch time, her phone started to ring. At first, she didn't look at it. She was scared. Scared that it might be Luke and even more scared if it was Sam. Slowly, she picked up her phone and decided not to look at it and just answer the phone.

"Hello?" She answered with eyes close.

"Hi, gorgeous. How are you?" Quinn sighed and opened her eyes. It was Sam. At least, there won't be any shouting on her phone.

"Sam... Why'd you call?" She asked.

"Olivia's getting her massage. I'm still on wait since there's no male employee to give me a massage just yet." He giggled. "So... I decided to give you a call. I really missed you. What are you doing right now?" He asked.

"Just...a lot of work." She said, sighing. "Look, Sam. I'm really loaded with work right now so I can't talk much. I'm sorry." She apologized, partly telling him the truth.

"Oh, okay. It's fine. The masseur will be hear in a minute anyway." He said, before letting her go. "I'll talk to you soon, okay? I love you."

Quinn had to close her eyes when he told her he loves her. It was too sweet in her ears but then again, her heart was breaking. She couldn't stop picturing what happened earlier with Luke. Her life was pretty much in danger.

"Sam... I have something to tell you." She started, already feeling the tears in her eyes.

Sam hummed in response, waiting to see what she had to tell him. She was already feeling the tears coming out of her eyes, trying to gather words on how to tell him what really happened.

"Uh... Buy a new perfume there. Change your smell." She quickly changed her words.

Sam just laughed out loud. "Are you serious? Do I smell bad?" He asked, laughing once more.

Quinn let out a fake chuckle. "You smell perfect...just not manly enough." She said. Truth be told, she wanted him to change his smell just 'cause she didn't want Luke to smell him like that and might remember the smell of the handkerchief. It'll definitely make things much worse, difficult and complicated.

"Okay, okay. I'll see if Florida makes manly perfumes and I'll change it for you."

"Great." She said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"I promise...you have me all to yourself when I get back."

"Don't worry about it, Sam." She said. "Focus on Olivia. We had a deal remember? Just...don't mind me for a while. I'll just talk to you when you get back."

Sam nodded as if she could see her. "Okay... I love you, babe. I'll see you soon."

Quinn didn't respond anymore. She just hung up the phone. She knew she had to stop this soon, especially now that Luke has a clue that something was going on.

**Sorry for the late update! Here it is. I know I could've written better but oh well. I hope you enjoy this. Just to let you guys know, I first created this story because of an RP on tumblr that inspired me with the theme. I personally asked permission from them if I could borrow it and they said yes. If the plot sounds familiar to you and you know the RP I'm talking about, please comment PIZZA! Okay, you don't have to do that. Lol. Anyway, hope you have fun! As always, read review and share!**


	7. Just a quick announcement

hi.

hahahahaha. okay. you all must be irritated cause i haven't updated in a loooooooooong time.

here's the thing. i've been really really busy with school that i cant spare some time to write a new chapter. i actually dont know if this story still has readers or you guys have given up already for waiting too long. hahahaha. i tried writing a new chapter about an hour ago and it sucks. like 143543 times worse than the worst you've seen me written. this feels like a complete riter's block for me.

i have a deal with you guys for those who are still interested to read this story and some other stories i might add. please do post a review/comment you want this deal. tell me your favorite ice cream flavor and post any comment you want to tell me, love or hate. violent reactions or not.

for this week in school i have about 3 thesis papers to defend and until now, i'm honestly not yet prepared and i dont want to fail. after that, i'm good, i swear. i have time. finals week is in 2 weeks but i can manage to write stories after my paper defense.

give me the rest of the week. just one week. that's all im asking and i will give you a better chapter for this story and possibly a KLAINE fanfic if there are any klaine fans out there that read my story. yeap. then, the next time i update this, i will give you a new chapter + a fabrevans one shot that's been in my files for about a month now.

so...tell me if you want to take the deal or not! thanks for the patience :D

i'll get back to you guys soon but for now, please enjoy this glorious photo of chord and his new haircut. yes.

ALSO the latest photo of my otp asdfghjkl they took a photo together and he's like grabbing onto her waist i cant

that is all thank u and good bye


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Hi there. It's Quinn Fabray. I'm guessing I'm quite busy right now that's why I can't answer your call but I promise I'll get to you soon. Leave a message after the beep!_

Another big sigh came from Sam as he hung up the phone. For the 42nd time, her voicemail came on. It's been 3 days since he and Olivia got back from New York and ever since then, he hasn't heard from Quinn. Well, the voicemail doesn't count. He loved hearing Quinn's voice but hearing it with the same words over and over again got him tired. He wanted to talk to Quinn and not some kind of recorded voicemail. They have both agreed to officially fix their relationship after Sam's vacation but it looks like she has not plan on fixing it anymore. He wanted to break things off with Olivia but considering her condition, he was finding the right time when to do it. He tried going over to her office but every time he does, he suddenly sees Luke already in her office and by the looks of their shadows on the door of her office, they were inseparable.

Finally, Sam became desperate. He just didn't want to see Quinn, he needed to see her. He waited when the time was right before he went up to Quinn's office. Using his super awesome ninja moves, he sneaked in to Quinn's office without anyone seeing him too much. He slowly opened the door and went inside. There she was, fixing her files in the cabinet, her back facing him.

"Barbara, can you call the…" She paused when she saw that it wasn't one of her officemates. "How did you get in here?"

"I walked through the front door and sneaked in the-"

"Did Luke see you?" She immediately asked, knowing her fiancée just got out of the building they were in.

Sam shook his head and walked closer to her. "Quinn, what happened? You weren't answering my calls and texts…I couldn't see you… Why are you avoiding me?"

Quinn moved back to keep the distance between them. "I'm… I'm busy, Sam. I edited a lot of articles and I'm not even half way done yet. The wedding's getting nearer and I still have a lot to finalize." She sat on her chair and started opening some folders, acting like she was doing something.

"Wedding? You're going to push through the wedding?" He asked in such surprise. It was just last week, they were making love on her bed like a married couple and now, she was stressing about her wedding with another man.

Quinn stopped moving and just stared at the papers in front of her. A couple of seconds later, she stood up to go over her filing cabinet. "The wedding's almost here and I still haven't-"

"W-w-wait. What happened, Quinn? What about us? I thought we were going to fix our relationship?" He asked as he stood up. He was just looking at Quinn who was moving too much. She was everywhere, going from one corner of the room to the other. She wasn't speaking nor looking at Sam so he decided to stop her. He grabbed her by the wrist and she made a noise he wasn't expecting. She was hurt.

"Ouch!" Quinn shouted, pulling her hand away from him. A simple grab but it was as painful as getting your first injection.

"I'm… I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked, not expecting a simple hold would cause her pain. He can see it in her eyes, she got really hurt. She wasn't acting or anything as she started rubbing her wrist. Accidentally, Sam saw why she was hurt. There was a red mark around her wrist and it looked really bad. "Quinn, what is that mark on your wrist?"

Her eyes widened and immediately covered it again with her sleeve. "What? It's…. Uhh… It's nothing." She walked back to her chair but Sam was not satisfied with her answer.

"What do you mean nothing? That's not nothing. It looks really terrible. Where did you get that?" He asked again but Quinn was still in denial. She remained quiet and went back to her paper works.

Sam was annoyed how she was avoiding all his question. Suddenly, he had an idea of where she might have gotten the mark. He stood up and used his mad and demanding voice. "Did Luke do that to you?"

Quinn looked up at him, terrified. "Sam…just get-"

"Answer me, Quinn! I will not leave this room until you tell me if he did that to you or not!" He nearly shouted, seeing as the shadows of people outside stopped moving.

"Yes. Are you happy?"

Sam's face changed to an even worse face like he wanted to vomit. He was about to say something when Quinn cut him off.

"Last night…Luke and I had…bondage sex last night and he accidentally tied my hands a bit too tight. He apologized but I forgave him… I was satisfied anyway."

Sam felt like he wanted to puke more with her sudden confession about her sexual activity with another man. He knew she was lying. He knew she was in love with him and she couldn't that. "I don't believe you." He said in a husky voice and the tears started forming in his eyes.

"Then don't. I'm not forcing you to believe me." She said and continued writing on her paper.

"What happened, Quinn? Why did you change in just a snap?" He asked as the first tear started rolling down her face.

"I didn't change. I just realized how much I love Luke and…I was just pressured when you came back that's why I agreed to cheat on him with you." She still wasn't looking at him.

"That's not true, Quinn. You're lying! Stop pretending that you stopped loving me!" He said and held her hands. "Quinn, tell me. What happened? What about us?"

Quinn just looked at his hands on hers and up back on her eyes. "There's no us, Sam. There used to be us but…not anymore. You had your chance and you blew it. I gave Luke a chance…and he took it…and stuck with it…and now, we're getting married." She took her hands back from Sam. "Now please… I have a lot of work to do and I don't want to be bothered. You can leave now."

Sam couldn't do anything but cry. He wanted to argue but the point was mute. He stood up and slowly walked out of the room. He was too hurt to even react so he just left the building. When Sam was finally out, Quinn exhaled deeply. She was controlling her tears. She needed to be a strong woman. She can't let Sam break her again. She was getting married to Luke and that's the way it should be. If Sam was out of her life, maybe Luke will stop beating her up. That's what she stuck in her head.

Xxx

Sam got himself the drunk the rest of the night. It took him only a bottle of scotch before he was floating in his dreams. Morning came and he just had the worst hangover in his life. He was basically crawling from the bed to the bathroom to puke again. It took him 2 more rounds of puking before he finally called himself awake. He went to his kitchen for some coffee and he still felt like he was walking and balancing on a stick. He was swaying from side to side so he decided to just sit down.

Minutes later, his phone ring and it was the most disturbing sound he has ever heard that day. The sound was vibrating from one ear to the other so he immediately answered it.

"Yo."

"Hi, baby. Good morning. I tried calling you last night but you weren't answering." Olivia said in a happy tone. She was absolutely clueless about her boyfriend's situation.

"Mhmm." Was all Sam said.

"So babe. Get dressed. We're going to meet Luke at lunch. He has some news to tell us and by us, I mean you and me. Meaning, I won't take no for an answer."

Sam paused for a while. He didn't want to see Luke but he also had a feeling he wanted to see him just so he could possibly punch him in the face. "I… Okay. I'll see you in a while."

"Good. I love you." She replied but realized that Sam had already hung up.

He soon prepared for the meeting and picked up Olivia. He was already acting distant to her and she noticed that. She just decided to shrug it off. When she tried to kiss him when she got inside the car, he moved away. She acted like it was okay even if it wasn't. They got to Luke's restaurant soon after.

"Livia! Sam!" Luke called from behind as the not-so-coupley couple looked behind to greet the restaurant owner.

"Hey there. It's been a while." Olivia said, nodding at her best friend. He sat opposite the two and suddenly started sniffing. "Is that you, Sam? That perfume?" He asked.

Sam started to smell himself as well. "Yeah…why? Is it not manly enough?" He asked. Maybe Quinn was right about his perfume not being manly enough. He forgot to buy a new one when he was in Florida as she requested.

Luke just giggled and shook his head. "You smell fine, bro. It's just…it smells so…familiar. I don't remember when I smelled such scent." He said, trying to recall where he smelled it.

"Well, maybe you've used this perfume before." Sam said, trying to wonder why this dog…this guy was bothered with his smell. Luke just nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, here's the thing. I called you over today 'cause I was finalizing everything for the reception. As my best friend's boyfriend, I want to personally ask you to handle the live band on my wedding." Luke said with a big smile on his face.

Sam didn't expect what he just heard and he even got more pissed with the guy. There was no way he was doing that favor. There was no way he's even letting that wedding happen. "I… I actually don't think I'll be able to go. I'm sorry. I already have plans."

"No, you don't. We're going to the wedding together." Olivia butt in and Sam just rolled his eyes. She was pissing him off as well.

Luke realized something was up so he just decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Just…recheck your schedule. You still have about three weeks to think about it. We'll wait." He said and smiled at them.

An awkward silence passed by but Olivia broke it off soon. "You're really excited about this wedding, huh? 3 weeks and your life will definitely change."

Luke giggled before taking a sip from the water in front of him. "Yeah, I am so ready. I'm actually fixing our files to…move to London after the wedding. It's a surprise for Quinn. I have 3 options of the house I'm buying for us there."

"You're moving to London?" Sam asked, making sure he heard him right.

"Yeah. Hopefully the papers will be done by next week so we can move there a day after the wedding. We've decided to have our honeymoon in London but I'll tell her about moving when we're already there."

"Are you serious? You planned about this without consulting her when it will actually affect her life so much? What about your restaurant? What about her job?" Sam asked in a very different tone. The smile in the face of Luke changed and the death glares between the two started.

"I don't care." He said and raised an eyebrow on him. "We can always start fresh in London. I love her and I'd sacrifice all this just to keep her." He leaned forward and stared at the both of them. "I will seriously kill someone who tries to steal her from me." He said and followed it with an evil smirk and laugh.

Sam's face was annoyed and angry. He's locking Quinn in his world and he was sure Quinn wouldn't like this. The tension between the two was really obvious and Olivia wanted to stop it but luckily, Luke's phone rang. He leaned back and grabbed the phone from his pocket. He smiled when he saw the name and answered.

"Hi, baby. How are you?" He said and looked at Sam. "Yes, of course." He giggled like a little boy. "I promise, I won't look at it. I'll pick your wedding gown up later…okay, be safe on the way home. I love you." He hung up and smiled at the two. "Looks like I'm gonna have to go now. I still need to drop off the wedding invitations of my colleagues and pick up my…wife's wedding gown." He stood up with a smirk on them and walked out of the restaurant, leaving the awkward girl and her furious boyfriend.

Xxx

"Ok, Samuel." She said and threw her purse on the table when they got inside her house. "What the hell was that about?"

"What was what about?" He asked, closing the door.

"You were obviously stopping Luke from his plans of them leaving because you're still in love with your fucking ex!" She shouted. "Get over it, Sam! She's getting married to another man! Move on!"

"I don't want just a marriage to stop her from her dreams! He can't just decide for the both of them and doesn't even tell her! He's ruining her life!" Sam shouted in frustration and kicked over one of the chairs before sitting on another. He covered his face with his hands, sighing one more time.

Olivia walked over to Sam and started massaging his shoulders. After a couple of squeezes, she wrapped her arms Sam and kissed his head. "They're starting their new life as one. Let it go, baby." She kissed Sam one more time in the head but he was still not looking at her. "I was thinking… While we were in Florida, I missed my period even until we got back here…" Sam looked at her in surprise. "I was hoping we could buy a pregnancy te-"

"Wait. Are you saying you're pregnant?!" Sam stood up, not wanting to hear the answer to his question.

Olivia sighed and held his hands. "Sadly, no. I got my period this morning but I felt it, Sam. I think it was a sign for us to take the next step like Luke and Quinn." She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips but he moved back. He released his hands from Olivia's and moved back.

"No, Livia…"

"What? What do you mean, baby? I thought we settled this in Florida?" She asked.

Sam shook his head and looked up at her. "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I loved you, Olivia. I really did. You were there for me when I felt like my world was about to end."

Olivia smiled at him and moved forward to cup his face with her right hand. "And I'm never going to leave you, Sam. I love you too. I love you so much." She leaned forward and was about to kiss him but he moved back.

"But… it's different. It's different with Quinn. I never expected for us to meet again but we did. The world's giving me another chance. I loved you but I never stopped loving her. I can't afford to lose her again, Olivia. I don't want to lose her again." He said as he started tearing up.

"But she's getting married. She's going to marry Luke and you can't do anything about it anymore, Sam. Just please…stay with me." Her eyes were begging him.

Sam's head went down. "I'm sorry Olivia but…someday, you will meet that guy who would do anything to be with you. Someone who will love you for the rest of your life. I'm sorry but that guy isn't going to be me."

Olivia started crying but she remained standing. Sam moved forward and hugged her tight. He kissed her one more time on the forehead and whispered, "I love you and I'm sorry."

Sam slowly moved back as he went out to his car to try and get the love of his life back before it gets worse.

When Sam left, Olivia remained standing with her hands covering her face. When she opened her eyes and wiped the tears, she saw her purse on the table and slowly walked to get it. She opened it and grabbed her phone. Dialling a certain number, she exhaled and sat on the chair.

"Sam…" She said.

"What?"

"Sam's her other guy. You're fiancée has been sneaking on your back with her…ex-boyfriend."

With that, the other line went off. Olivia didn't care anymore what could happen. She did what she think was right and she's not gonna let herself suffer alone with life's unfairness.

Xxx

Sam immediately went to Quinn's office to try and talk to her about Luke's plans. He checked the time and it was already 5 in the afternoon. She should be out in a couple of minutes. She ran to the office but luckily, he saw her go out of the elevator of the lobby.

"Quinn! Look, I need to talk to you. If you just please liste-"

"Sam. I don't have any more time for this. I just want to go home." She said, walking straight, not even stopping to look at him.

Sam was following her, not grabbing any part of her in fear that she might get hurt again. "Quinn, will you please just stop moving first and talk to me? You need to break up with Luke. Just leave him. He's not gonna be good for you."

Quinn stopped and looked at him. They just got out of the building. "Did he…did he say something to you?" She asked, thinking Luke told him about the beating up but who would admit something like that?

"He has plans, okay? He's not gonna tell you this until you get to London but you're not coming back. He wants the two of you to live in London the moment you step out of the plane. He's not gonna tell you cos he doesn't want to lose you. You will lose everything, Quinn. Your job, your dream, your life…me." He stated but Quinn was just looking at him.

"I…I need to go home." She said and was about to call a taxi when Sam stepped up in front of her.

"I'll take you home."

"No." She said and moved to the side to call another taxi.

Sam knew she wouldn't give in so he just picked her up and brought her to his car. He was so strong that Quinn couldn't get out. She tried shouting but the people just kept looking at them. Sam gently put her down on the passenger's seat and went to his side. He locked the doors so she wouldn't get out. Sam held her hands gently so she would stop moving.

"Just talk to me, please. Quinn, I know I let my chance slip away before but I'm here now. I'm not going to leave you anymore. I don't want you to leave, please."

"Sam, this is insane! You can't just lock me up here just so you could do your heartfelt speech to try and get me back. I've heard enough and I've decided! I chose Luke. Please, just take me home and never show up again. Luke will kill you if he finds out."

"I don't care, okay? I will fight for you. I'll face him. I know I can get you back because I love you and you love me. We both know that."

Quinn said and wanted to cry with the way he was looking at her. She felt so weak when it comes to him. "If you love me, you will leave me alone Sam. Take me home and never show up…ever again. I don't want you to get hurt." She finally cried.

Sam released her hands and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I'm not going to get hurt, okay? Nothing's going to happen to me. Just please…be with me again."

Quinn continued to cry but pulled back afterwards from his hug. "I just want to go home. Take me home. I don't want to talk…or even think." She said and leaned to the window of her side of the door.

Sam felt broken seeing her like that. Maybe a rest would keep her calm. He started his engine and drove over to her house. The drive was extremely quiet. It was like everything's on mute and the buttons for volume were missing. He pulled over to her driveway and went out to open her door. He was too late since she was already out of the car.

Sam tried to hold her to walk over to the door but she moved away from him. "I'll go with you insi-"

"No." Quinn said and looked at her. "You need to go, Sam…before Luke sees you here. I don't want to deal with men for now. I just want to rest. Please. Just go." She said and walked inside her house, not even waiting for a response from him.

Sam just looked at her walk and stayed for a while. He wanted to stay but she doesn't want him to. He wanted to confront Luke and get her back but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He decided to just give it a little more time. He went inside his car and started the engine. He gave one last look at her place before covering his face with his hands to cry.

Xxx

Quinn went inside the house and saw that the lights were on. She never forgets to turn off the lights before leaving so she wondered what's up. She walked to her room and saw that Luke was there. Her cabinet was a wreck and all her stuff were around the place. Luke was sitting on her bed and looking at a certain photo with his face in full rage.

"Luke, what did you do to my things?" She asked slowly walking over to him.

He stood up and threw the photo at her face. "You think you could hide it from me forever?"

Quinn was surprised and looked down when the photo fell on the floor. It was an old photo of her and Sam back in college. She felt shivers in her spine and her heart started beating faster. She felt such fear she's never felt before in her life. She can feel the tears starting to fall again when her face was suddenly met by his hand. He hit her so hard that she fell on the floor.

"That was so stupid of me. How did I not notice the way you looked at him? And that was just so stupid of you, too. You think I won't find out? Huh?!" He finally shouted after using his calm and sarcastic tone. "You've been fucking him this whole time in the same bed I was fucking you! That handkerchief I found? Oh yeah, that was his. It had the same smell Sam had a while ago." He said and threw her to the bed. "What? You're not satisfied with just me? You want two different men pleasuring you, huh?! What if I show you how I good I can be? Are you finally gonna get rid of your ex?!" He shouted again and ripped Quinn's blouse off. She couldn't do anything but cry. She tried to cover her body with her hands but it was useless anyway.

Luke leaned down and licked her stomach, up to her bra, and to her neck. His hand suddenly clung on to her neck and lifted her up. He didn't care that she was choking her. "You think your ex-boyfriend is better than me?! Huh?!" He shouted one more time and was about to punch when suddenly…

"That's ex-fiancee, you asshole."

Luke turned around and Sam suddenly grabbed him by the collar and punched him hard on the face. Quinn fell helpless on the floor, almost naked. Luke fell flat to the floor and Sam had to punch him one more time. He stood up and looked at Quinn. He removed his jacket and covered it on Quinn's body.

"What has he done to you? Are you okay?" He asked.

Quinn was about to answer when Sam was pulled back by Luke and thrown to the wall. She screamed in surprise and remained on the bed. Luke straddled on Sam's body and kept punching him on the face. Sam was strong enough to turn things around and bring Luke's back to the ground. It was his turn to go on top of him and punch him multiple times on the face. Luke's started bleeding and Sam knew he was weak enough already but he's not stopping there. He needs to make sure Quinn's safe first.

"Quinn! RUN! Get in the car!" He shouted and kept punching Luke. She was too paranoid with everything that she couldn't move. She was still shaking too much. Sam noticed she remained seated. "Quinn, get out! NOW!"

Finally, she stood up and ran out to go to Sam's car. Unfortunately, the doors were locked and key must still be with Sam. She stayed outside his car in fear, waiting for Sam to go out. When she finally saw him, he immediately ran to open the car. Quinn got inside but before Sam could open the door, here comes Luke again. He pulled him away from the car and threw him to the steel fences. Luke grabbed him by the neck, the way he did with Quinn and punched him hard on the face many times. Sam's mouth started to bleed but with all his strength, he pushed Luke away.

"Lock the door, lock the door!" He shouted at Quinn, when he saw Luke coming after the car. He stood up as fast as he could and tackled Luke back down on the floor. He punched him twice and realized he wouldn't knock him out with weak knuckles. He grabbed the cover of the trash bin on the side and hit it on Luke's head. He was finally down, weak enough not to fight back anymore. Quinn immediately opened the door for Sam to get in. He got inside and started driving away from her house. Not noticing it, there was a black car following Sam and Quinn to whichever direction they were headed.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the delay! I got sick the day after posting the Klaine fic and I'm still not completely better right now. Got kinda busy with the remaining school stuff too and my RP on tumblr! Thanks for the continued support and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. Check out my Klaine fic too! I might upload a finchel/faberry/fabrevans one soon too. Still not sure which tho. Lol. Also, a round of applause to my baby boy Chord Overstreet and his character, Sam Evans on Glee's 5x11 episode. Cried so hard…like really hard and I'm proud of him cos he was so good in this episode. Anyway! As always, read, review and share! :)**


End file.
